NinjaMiko Love
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: A series of DRABBLES based around Kagome/Naruto character pairings.
1. I Shall Take You in the Name of YOUTH

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or InuYasha! Seriously, why would I write this if I did? It's called FANfiction.

* * *

I added in a Lime that was written mostly by Whispering Kage! THANK YOU KAGE! I just prettied it up a little since it was written over IM's on Yahoo lol

* * *

Kagome smiled as her lover, the infamous green beast of Konoha, walked through the door after another day's hard training session. Standing she walked over to him with her arms open wide. He smiled and pulled her into an embrace, she didn't mind the sweat that clung to him, at least not much. He didn't smell all that bad when he was sweaty, in fact it was a little hot. She almost blushed at the thought, would have had it been earlier on in their relationship.

"Kagome, still the most youthful of us all." He murmured into her ear and she giggled. It was his way of flirting, she knew from the tone of his voice. She was glad she broke down and eventually _tried _to understand his slight insanity. When she got over his obsession with youth, he was really a very sweet man. She stood on her tip toes to give him a light peck on the tip of his nose before she pulled away and wrinkled hers.

"Mou, come on handsome, you need a bath." She said, holding her nose as if he stank, and he grinned. "Remember what I said before?"

"Ah, yes! Cleanliness is youthfulness! My Kagome would never lie on such a serious matter! I shall go bath at once!" Lee said with an enthusiasm that use to make Kagome face vault. Now... now it was just plain cute. The way he happily did as she asked of him without the youth-bomb now days was so wonderful. It was all because her and Gai discussed this power of youth about two months ago and Gai came to the conclusion that Lee's girl was the most Youthful of anyone he had ever met! Besides his own wife, of course, but he had told Lee he should never mention that to Kagome.

"Hai, hai! Want me to wash your back for you?" She asked and he scooped her up into his arms bridal style before heading towards the bathroom.

"I will wash you as well! We shall shine with the power of youth together!"

Kagome grinned. Lee was such a horn dog sometimes...

**---LEMON---**(Written by both Whispering Kage and Myself in a combined effort!)

Kagome giggled as Lee filled the tub 'accidentally' flexing his muscles as he did so. She smiled and disrobed placing her clothes on the near by stand, where his would soon lay as well. He knew she was a bit picky about where things went so she could find everything easily. She hummed happily as he turned around and paused, his eyes running over her now nude form.

"Kagome you are absolutely overflowing with the power of youth!" He exclaimed and grinned at her as she stepped into the steaming bath.

"Well? I thought I was here to join _you, _not the other way around!" Kagome said with a grin.

Kagome giggled as he quickly disrobed, placing his clothes on the stand with hers, and joined her water lapping over the side of the tub. He smiled at her as he pulled her to him, her soft breast pressing against his hard chest.

"My dear Kagome I shall make you cum five times or I shall run around Konoha one hundred times, naked!"

She giggled lightly knowing he was serious, "But that would mean everyone would see you naked..." She pouted lightly at the thought."I don't want that I want to be the only one who gets to see your youthfulness."

Lee nodded, "You are right! If I can not make you cum five times I will...try ten more times! And if not then, I will not allow myself release!" He said and Kagome shook her head with a smile.

"How about if you can't I'll show you how to touch me properly?" She giggled in his ear. It was like they were reenacting their first time all over again. She moaned in delight as his fingers found their way between her nether lips, she knew he would never have any issues pleasing her.

"How about you show me now, so that I may make sure I understand." He said in her ear and she grinned, pulling away to sit on the side of the tub, spreading her legs to touch herself for him. Using one hand to spread herself, and the other to play with that ever sensitive nub, Kagome mewled in delight when he came closer and replaced her fingers with his tongue.

She groaned as he lapped at her folds, nibbling on her nub as he inserted two fingers into her tight wet core. She jerked as he worked both his tongue and fingers on her, "Ohh you're doing so~ good Lee." He smiled against her glad he was able to please his Kagome. He blinked as he found a rough spot with his fingers causing her to mewl out loudly tossing her head back in pleasure.

He smirked evilly and pulled away, "Kagome are you okay?"

She groaned, "Lee don't stop~! You know it feels good…ahhn~" He smiled and moved his fingers watching with fake fascination as she squirmed and moaned.

"Are you sure? You're moving around a lot and moaning loudly…" He mentally grinned.

She groaned as he played his little game, he often liked to role play, pretending it was their first time…she blamed Kakashi and his stupid little book.

"L-Lee…oh god it feels so good!" She gasped as he skillfully worked his fingers on her a small smirk on his face oh he was enjoying this way to much but god if it didn't feel good.

He grinned as worked her hard and fast he was about to knock off one of her orgasms.

"Ohh!" One down four to go. He smiled as he slowly pulled his fingers out of her his fingers pressing her G-Spot his thumb rubbing her nub. He smirked as she came again. Two down three to go. Mmm looks like he was going to get to cum with the power of youth.

She groaned as he lowered her back in the water letting her rest for a few minutes, "Mmm that was nice."

He smiled at her a clueless look on her face, "I did good?" she mentally rolled her eyes and decided to play along.

"Yes, that was…amazing…." She blushed like she did during their first time. She leaned over and kissed him lightly her breast brushing against his chest causing them both to shiver at the delightful feeling.

She smiled at him a light blush on her face as she slowly straddled him his plush member throbbing between her thighs. She mentally smirked, two could play this game…she blushed as she looked up at him her hands grabbing his member with uncertainty mentally smirking as he jerked. She paused a concerned look on her face, "A-are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" He groaned blushing and shook his head, "No…please keep going…"

She smiled and started moving her hand up and down on his length the water splashing lightly with her movements. She mentally smirked as he became a pile of goo in her hands, literally. She smirked as she jerked him off, but paused. He groaned and looked at her with pleading eyes.

She blushed and pulled away, "Y-you said you would make me cum five times before you came so…" she blushed and looked away.

He smiled as he pulled her closer to him her breasts pressing into his hard chest. He kissed her neck making her shiver, "Don't worry you will." He smiled at her as he lifted her up with one arm positioning himself at her entrance as he began lowering her down onto his throbbing member. She mewled loudly tossing her head back as he fully seated himself in her.

She moaned as he started moving in her the water sloshing with his movements. She gasped as he kissed and nipped her throat no doubt trying to leave behind a 'hickey of youth and love'. "Oh!" She moaned as he started thrusting into her hard and fast. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck to enjoy the ride.

**---LEMON END--**(STILL NOT FINISHED! XD)

Fifteen minutes later Neji sighed as he came up to knock on Kagome and Lee's door. "I shall take you with the power of YOUTH!" Came a cry from inside. Neji paled and turned to walk away. The mission wasn't urgent enough to see Lee in the buff. He nearly froze as he heard Kagome's low moan. "Oh god! L-Lee! I-It feels so--ah!" Neji blushed beet red and ran.

----

DEDICATED TO KIBASIN YO! XD


	2. The Boyfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or InuYasha! Seriously, why would I write this if I did? It's called FANfiction.

* * *

Requested by KibaSin : Sasuke

* * *

Sasuke frowned as Kagome walked down the street with Naruto, passing him without a second glance. He _knew _he told her no public displays of affection, but that didn't mean she should out right ignore him! He turned his head to look over his shoulder at the two-watching as Naruto took her hands in his and asked her to be his girlfriend, yet again.

His shoulders stiffened as he waited to here her answer, stopping mid step. He watched as she smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry, Naruto, I told you before, I _have _a boyfriend." She said and Naruto growled.

"Then why ain't he ever with you?! What kind of _boyfriend _never takes his girl on a date or anything?! I don't even see anyone go to visit you at home! Unless it's the middle of the night and he's just—oh...Kagome tell me you're not just letting him _use you!!_" Naruto near screamed, and she frowned at him.

"He wouldn't _use _me, Naruto, he loves me. And I love him."

"Then why the fuck isn't he _here?! _Who is it so I can beat the crap outta him!"

Sasuke growled and stalked over, pulling Kagome into an embrace and kissing her deeply. She, of course, didn't mind one bit, though she was highly amused he was so easily riled up by Naruto. As he pulled away he glared at Naruto. "What were you saying, _dobe?_"

"Teme! She's got a boyfriend!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke snorted.

"Who the hell do you think _is _her boyfriend, idiot."

Naruto gaped.

* * *

Next up: Gaara, Neji for Kiba and Gai for Sugar0o *wants me cookie!*


	3. Trees

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or InuYasha! Seriously, why would I write this if I did? It's called FANfiction.

* * *

Requested by KibaSin : Gaara

* * *

Their first meeting wasn't exactly a normal one...

Gaara liked trees. That's all there was too it. He liked being in them, away from the crowds and people watching where no one could see him.

Also it was an escape from his Kazekage duties...if only for a few hours at a time. It came as a huge shock when a girl called up to him one day.

"Kazekage-sama? Why are you in the tree today?" She called up, her back against the very tree he was in. In her hand she held a cherry wood cane, probably imported from Konoha, and around her head was what looked to be a suna forehead protector...at first. Then she turned her head to look up at him.

It was a blind fold.

"Why are you wearing that?" He asked and she cocked her head lightly before coming to a realization.

"Oh! The blindfold? I've only been blind a week, you see, and so I have difficulties remembering I am blind in the morning. When I open my eyes and see darkness, I panic at first, and then I remember. So, the blind fold is a way for me to actually FEEL that I'm blind in the mornings, keeping me from scaring myself. Now, why are you in that tree, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara shrugged. May as well tell her. "Neglecting my duties as Kazekage."

"Ah! I understand that feeling well." She said, her hand coming up to instinctively touch the Shikon no Tama around her neck. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Kagome Higurashi!"

Their first confessions weren't exactly normal either....

"Why do you always come back to _this _tree? Your brother knows where you are every time you go missing now." She said as she watered the small near the tree. She had planted strawberries, knowing the Kazekage liked them very much.

He shrugged, knowing she'd hear the shifting of fabric. She smiled and plucked a strawberry. She tensed in surprise, dropping her cane before feeling the strawberry with both hands. With a smile she tossed it to Gaara, who caught it easily. He looked down at it just as she bent down to grab her cane.

"Take care of it." She said as she walked away.

The strawberry was shaped like a heart. He awkwardly smiled before deciding he'd plant it, and let it grow.

Their first time was different to say the least...

She was surprised when she didn't feel the bite of the bark, but instead sand as he pinned her up against _their _tree. Sure it was in her front yard, but he was always in it. And now, he figured it would be the best place for this.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pressed up against her wet panties. "Mine." He murmured into her ear and she nodded. She tensed up when he took off her blind fold, gently kissing the horrible scar that went across her face, over her eyes.

The final battle with Naraku hadn't gone as planned.

She reached up and took his face in her hands, kissing him with all she had as his hands tore her panties from her body.

Though their firsts weren't exactly _normal, _it was exactly how it happened. And, in the end, Kagome figured it was for the best. They weren't exactly normal people anyway.

Next up:

KibaSin:Neji

Sugar0o:Gai*COOKIE!*

The Sorrowful Vampiress: Kankuro, Shino

librianangel and Sugar0o: Itachi*CUPCAKE!!! AND PANCAKES*

Sugar0o: Kakashi*MORE PANCAKES!*, and Asuma Donuuuuuts~ XD


	4. Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or InuYasha! Seriously, why would I write this if I did? It's called FANfiction.

* * *

Requested by KibaSin : Neji

* * *

Neji had always believed in fate. Always. And sometimes, he cursed fate for certain things. At first this was one of them.

Neji sighed as he turned the corner, closing his eyes as he stretched his arms. Just as he did so, he collided with something—blinking his eyes open he looked down to see a woman...and her eggs...

"DAMN IT! Now that stupid Hyuuga guy is going to make me pay for it myself! UGH! WHY did I HAVE to get thrown into this stupid world?! WHY did the stupid Hokage tell me I have a debt to the Hyuugas for fucking finding me!?" She ranted, tears in her eyes. "WHY did YOU have to be walking around the stupid corner so I'd break the stupid eggs I'm suppose to cook for breakfast?!" She cried out and Neji narrowed his eyes.

"_I'm _one of the _stupid _Hyuuga."

"...Sorry?" She said before he hauled her up to bring her to the head.

Sometimes fate was just...mean.

"NEJI-KUN!" A feminine yell was heard across the training area, where Tenten, Neji, and Lee were currently sparring.

"AH! Kagome-chan!" Lee called out, halting the sparring to run over to her. "How brightly your youth shines this evening!"

"Uh...Yeah...Anyway! Neji-kun! Hiyashi-san asked me to bring this to you!" She said, holding out a scroll to him.

"Why exactly are you _still _talking to me in such a friendly manner?" Neji snorted out and Kagome just smiled.

"Because I like you!" She said.

Neji blushed.

Other times fate was amazingly giving.

"Neji...please!" She murmured in his ear and Neji chuckled.

"Please, what?" He asked and she shivered at he sound of his voice, and the feel of his breath on her ear. She scowled.

"I'm _not _going to beg." She said and Neji shrugged.

"Then I guess you don't get your fun."

"...." Kagome pouted a moment before pressing up against him and murmuring against his lips. "Please...Neji..please love me...."

Neji smiled and entered her swiftly, enjoying the sound of his name falling from her lips and he thrust into her moist folds again and again.

Yes...Neji believed in fate. He both hated and loved it.

----------------------------------------

Next up:

Sugar0o:Gai*COOKIE!*

The Sorrowful Vampiress: Kankuro, Shino

librianangel and Sugar0o: Itachi*CUPCAKE!!! AND PANCAKES*

Sugar0o: Kakashi*MORE PANCAKES!*, and Asuma Donuuuuuts~ XD

KibaSin: Shikamaru


	5. He Must Really Love You Very Much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or InuYasha! Seriously, why would I write this if I did? It's called FANfiction.

* * *

Requested by Sugar0o: Gai

-----------------------------------

Lee grinned. He was going to Gai-sensei's home for the first time! He wondered about this family Gai-sensei was always going on about. They would surely be the most youthful of all families!

Just as he reached up to knock on the door, it opened up. A beautiful woman stood in the doorway.

"Ah! You must be Lee!" She said, her blue eyes shining at him. "Honey! You're student is here!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

After a heart warming hug Lee pulled away with a smile while Gai's wife came over and pouted. "You give your student more love than me!" She said with false sadness, of course BOTH men fell for it.

"Do not say such a thing! Gai-sensei must love you very much!" Lee said and Gai nodded, lifting her up into his arms.

"My wife! I shall declare to the world how much I love you!" Gai said and the woman paled.

"G-Gai, what are you-" Gai was suddenly gone with the lovely woman. Lee turned and followed his mentor to the Hokage's Tower. Up on the roof, Gai stood, holding his wife bridal style.

"ALL OF THE WORLD LISTEN TO ME!" Gai started and Kakashi showed up placing a hand over the other man's mouth.

"Maa, maa, what's this all about? Look how much you've embarrassed poor Kagome." Kakashi said and Gai looked down at the beet red woman in his arms. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore, pulling back from Kakashi's hand he shifted Kagome to pull her into a bear hug

"MY WIFE HOW CUTE AND YOUTHFUL SHE IS!"

Lee nodded. He knew Gai's family would be extraordinarily youthful!

Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head.

--------------------------

Next up:

The Sorrowful Vampiress: Kankuro, Shino

librianangel and Sugar0o: Itachi*CUPCAKE!!! AND PANCAKES*

Sugar0o: Kakashi*MORE PANCAKES!*, and Asuma Donuuuuuts~ XD

KibaSin: Shikamaru


	6. Okay

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or InuYasha! Seriously, why would I write this if I did? It's called FANfiction.

* * *

Requested by TSV: Kankuro

* * *

It wasn't like he could help it. It wasn't his fault! Kankuro thought with a huff.

Kagome shook her head and took his hand. She may be mad at him, but that didn't mean she didn't still love him. "I..just miss you a lot."

Kankuro sighed and pulled her into an embrace. "I know. I can't help it, though, Gaara trusts my abilities a lot so I get more missions..."

Kagome nodded. "At least we have tonight..." She murmured before smiling up at him. She was one of the rare few that got to see him without the war paint. He was really very handsome without it, she never really saw a point in painting one's face. However, he always did wash it off for her when he came home, that was all she could ask of him.

Kankuro grinned. "How about we make this night really special?" He asked and Kagome blinked.

"How so?"

"We can move on to next base..." He practically purred at her. She frowned.

"Hentai!" She yelled, hitting him upside the head before smiling. "...okay."

He did a double take as she stood and practically pranced off to the bedroom giggling. He grinned.

* * *

Next up:

The Sorrowful Vampiress: Shino

librianangel and Sugar0o: Itachi*CUPCAKE!!! AND PANCAKES*

Sugar0o: Kakashi*MORE PANCAKES!*, and Asuma Donuuuuuts~ XD

KibaSin: Shikamaru


	7. She'd just have to

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or InuYasha! Seriously, why would I write this if I did? It's called FANfiction.

* * *

Requested by TSV: Shino

* * *

Kagome hated bugs. I mean, she really, _really_ hated bugs. Even the smallest ones made her squeal in fear.

So, why, oh gods why, did she have to fall for the bug guy!? He had bugs INSIDE his body!

Shino held up a hand with a small bug on it. "Go on, Kagome, it won't hurt you."

Kagome paled even more than she had when he brought it out. She gulped and slowly reached out, touching up before pulling back with a light squeal of terror. Shino smiled and took her hand in his. If he was going to introduce her as his future bride to his clan...he had to be sure she got over her fear.

And she would, because he'd have no one else.

Shino let out a small signal and a few butterflies fluttered close, at least these she wasn't afraid of.

"Butterflies!" She cried out happily, clapping her hands. Shino shook his head. She was so childishly cute, a nice change of pace from his own serious personality. "Shino, look, that one's the same green as your eyes!"

Shino smiled and nodded before giving her hand a small kiss.

Yes, she'd just have to face her fears. She would be his, forever.

* * *

Next up:

librianangel and Sugar0o: Itachi*CUPCAKE!!! AND PANCAKES*

Sugar0o: Kakashi*MORE PANCAKES!*, and Asuma Donuuuuuts~ XD

KibaSin: Shikamaru


	8. Guilt

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or InuYasha! Seriously, why would I write this if I did? It's called FANfiction.

* * *

Requested by librianangel and Sugar0o : Itachi

* * *

She knew it was coming. She had known what he would do. And she cried for him.

That night many things would happen. Itachi would kill his clan, and make Sasuke believe him an evil being. Then, he would leave, with or without her.

She grabbed a bag. If nothing else it'd have to be with her, because she was not going to be left behind. She would go with him, help him make his brother strong...because it was what he wanted.

Tears fell as she felt him enter her small apartment. She smell of blood was strong. "I...I'm coming with you."

"I know." He paused for a moment before walking up to her, kissing her softly. "..I'm sorry."

"I love you, Itachi."

"...I know." He said, causing more tears to fall. She finished packing her things and he lifted her up into his arms. He glanced down at her swollen abdomen. He loved them both...so much...but...he loved Sasuke too. Sasuke had had enough living in his shadow...

A feeling of guilt flowed through him as he left Konoha, his pregnant fiance in his arms.

He'd...never even get to marry her properly like she wanted.

The guilt was..unbearable.

* * *

Next up:

Sugar0o: Kakashi*MORE PANCAKES!*, and Asuma Donuuuuuts~ XD

KibaSin: Shikamaru

Sugar0o:Naruto Oooooo Fruit Roll ups!


	9. Pancakes XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or InuYasha! Seriously, why would I write this if I did? It's called FANfiction.

* * *

Requested by Sugar0o : Kakashi

* * *

Pancakes. Kakashi sniffed the air again, just to be sure. Yes. He smelled pancakes. And not just any pancakes. Kagome's delicious chocolate caramel pancakes.

Instead of meeting his team Kakashi turned about and walked back home. Pancakes.

Yummy, sticky, oh so delicious pancakes.

And of course with pancakes came syrup.

Drizzled all over. Sticky and warm.

When he reached her home she already had a plate ready for him. "Morning, Kakashi!" Kagome said with a smile as she set down her own plate and grabbed some orange juice.

"'Gome." He said in greeting before digging in. He'd just have to be later than usual today.

"ACK!" He looked over the table to see Kagome had dropped a piece of pancake..right on her cleavage. She whined as the sticky, warm, oh so delicious syrup slid downward. "Damn it." She muttered and he smirked.

Much later.

He walked over and decided he may as well clean her up himself... "Kakashi...what ar-o-oh! HENTAI!"

"Oh look it's gone down into you're bra..let me help you out there..."

"K-Kakashi! O-oh my..."

* * *

Next up:

Sugar0o: Asuma Donuuuuuts~ XD

KibaSin: Shikamaru

Sugar0o:Naruto Oooooo Fruit Roll ups!


	10. Surprise?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or InuYasha! Seriously, why would I write this if I did? It's called FANfiction.

* * *

Requested by Sugar0o : Asuma

* * *

Asuma grinned as he pulled the cigarette from his mouth, tossing it to the ground and stomping it out. "Hey, Kag." He said and Kagome smiled.

"No missions or training?" She asked and he grinned.

"The brats are taking care of themselves today, _I _wanted to see _you._"

"OH MY GOD!" Ino cried out, causing Asuma to turn abruptly to see Ino had stood up from the bushes his students were apparently hiding in. He slapped his forehead. "YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!?" She cried out, having not known this bit of information. Kagome giggled.

"Wife, actually." She said and smiled.

"YOU'RE MARRIED?! TO THAT BABE!?" Chouji cried out like he had never seen something so amazing.

"With two kids!" Kagome added and Asuma turned beet red.

"KIDS?!" Ino and Chouji cried together. Shikamaru sighed.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Besides, she's lying. She's his fiance and she's just now a few weeks pregnant."

Asuma paled and turned to face her. "PREGNANT?!"

"Uh..surprise?" Kagome said and glared at Shikamaru. He shrugged. She should have told him to keep quiet about it when she went to talk to his mom about it. Troublesome woman.

* * *

Next up:

KibaSin: Shikamaru

Sugar0o:Naruto Oooooo Fruit Roll ups!


	11. Bad Ninja

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or InuYasha! Seriously, why would I write this if I did? It's called FANfiction.

* * *

Requested by KibaSin: Shikamaru

* * *

"Hey, Ino!" She called out from behind him, grabbing his attention without truly realizing it.

All she realized was the guy with the pony tail, whom had his back towards her, was _totally_ missing his targets.

He had all his senses wrapped around her, staring from the corner of his eye he could see the word 'FREE' written on the loose clothing she wore. Even more than that, after her chat with Ino, when she went flouncing off with that bounce in her step, was the wings sewn in the back of her clothing.

Her hair seemed to move with a wind all its own, her clothes as well, her chakra was wild and free, but at the same time so...peaceful. Everything about her just screamed...freedom. She reminded him of clouds...

He stopped staring just as Asuma and the other male of his team formed smirks.

"So, Shikamaru, never met Kagome-chan before, eh?" Chips seemed to spew out as he spoke, causing the thinner male to scowl and wipe the mess off his bare chest.

"Shut up, Chouji."

It was less than a week later Ino had set them up on a date. He had to admit, though usually her meddling was troublesome, he was happy Ino set it up.

They even shared a very sweet, soft kiss on their very first date. Of course, she wouldn't believe for a moment he was a good ninja...he still couldn't concentrate with her around.

Years later he'd be posed with a question...

Miroku Nara looked up at Shikamaru with big blue eyes, distinctly her eyes. "Daddy I has ques-ions." He said and beside him his older sister Sango Nara nodded.

"Well? What's you're question?" He asked, and Miroku wrinkled his nose.

"How comes daddy no hit thingies when mama's here?" He asked and Shikamaru face vaulted. Was he still so bad even his two and a half year old son could see?!

* * *

Next up:

Sugar0o:Naruto Oooooo Fruit Roll ups!

* * *

http: // o0kittyblue0o . deviantart . com / art / ShikaKag- 138630833 see Kagome's clothes! XD It also has the original rough sketch to this story. Yes it was done by myself!


	12. Eat up

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or InuYasha! Seriously, why would I write this if I did? It's called FANfiction.

* * *

Requested by Sugar0o:Naruto

Naruto sighed. Today was his birthday, and she seemed to have forgotten all about it. Sure, he didn't really expect anyone to really remember...its just...this was Kagome. She was his girlfriend for crying out loud! He sighed again as he entered his apartment. He called that he was home, and was surprised that some where in the dark someone greeted him back.

"Welcome home!" The voice called out. He blinked and turned on the lights. He froze. He couldn't stop staring. His mouth was watering, his knees were shaking.

There, in the middle of the table, Kagome was on her hands and knees, naked if you didn't count the fruit roll ups she used almost as if they were bright red candy ribbons. She had covered all the important body parts, making sure that he could see, but at the same time _couldn't. _And, there, on the table with her, between her legs, was a steaming bowl of ramen.

She winked at him. "Eat up!"

He pounced. The ramen would be left untouched for three hours as Naruto ate his fill...


	13. Gossip

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or InuYasha! Stop rubbing it in already D:

* * *

TSV: Ino

* * *

Kagome blushed heavily as Ino pulled her along down the streets. She knew she had been a bit...intoxicated...but wow...did that really happen?!

Ino, herself, was blushing madly, but in excitement. That was the first time she'd ever done something so...wild! She had torn off Kagome's panties during their fun last night, which was why they were out now. She owed the girl a new pair of silk panties.

Though they probably wouldn't stay on for long.

May as well buy some edible panties too. Maybe a vibrator as well. Would Kagome mind a strap on, she wondered.

"Hey, hun, what do you think about toys?" Ino asked and Kagome blushed more.

"Toys?!" She squeaked out. Ino grinned.

"Ino-Pig!" A certain pinkette yelled across the shopping district. Kagome tensed and sent a glare over her shoulder at the woman.

"What did you just call her?!" Kagome yelled and Sakura snorted.

"I called her a Pig, because that's what she is!"

Ino gave a hmph. "Get lost, billboard brow, me and 'Gome have shopping to do."

Sakura stopped. "Shopping? Oh, I need to go shopping as well! What're you here for?"

Ino smirked. "Toys."

"Toys?" Sakura asked and Kagome blushed furiously.

"INO! Our business isn't gossip material!" Kagome hissed, causing Sakura to pale.

"You...and...Ino?!" She squealed. "OH MY GOD!"

Kagome blushed worse. Now the entire shopping district was staring. She hid behind Ino's shoulder with a whimper.

Ino just turned around and pulled Kagome into a comforting embrace.

* * *

Next Up: Minato


	14. Forgive me

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or InuYasha! Stop rubbing it in already D:

* * *

Requested by TSV: Minato

* * *

Kagome cried out in both pleasure and pain as he entered her, breaking through her maidenhood. He stopped just long enough to give her time to adjust before slowly pumping into her...

Kagome woke with a start and looked around. There was no blonde haired blue eyed man on top of her. There was no strange room with that odd leaf symbol... She sighed. These dreams were coming back night after night. She stood and walked out of her..this wasn't her room. She looked around again. It was very similar but...no it wasn't her room. Just then she was tackled to the ground from behind and her arms pinned behind her back.

"Who are you, and why are you in my home?" A very familiar voice asked and Kagome blinked.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and, to tell you the truth, I just woke up here! I thought it was my room for a second and...it's...not." She whimpered out and the man blinked, letting her up.

She heard the man suck in a hissing breath as she turned to face him. Her eyes widened just as wide as his. It was...him. The man...from her dreams. This had to be another dream...it just...had to...

She gulped. "Its...you." they said at the same time and both blushed a deep red. He began to stutter out apologies while she just...stared.

Years later

"He's beautiful, Kagome." Minato whispered to his wife, who didn't respond. Of course she wouldn't she, her entire being, had disappeared suddenly after Naruto's birth. He had her eyes, slightly darker blue than his own. Minato felt a tear run down his face as he heard the cry of the kyuubi. He knew what had to be done. And...he hated himself for it.

Would she ever forgive him? Would she hate him?

"I love you, Kagome." He murmured to himself before going to imprison Kyuubi...within his own son.


	15. Hidden

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or InuYasha! Stop rubbing it in already D:

* * *

TSV: Shikamaru

* * *

How the hell did he end up in this mess? What did he, specifically, do so wrong that god decided to shove him down some magic well-thing and send him to god knows where and not let him return?! He scowled as a flash of light came from the well he just exited out of.

Slowly, a girl was climbing up the well...until she saw the strange man standing there staring. This caused her to gasp, fall back down, and back into her own time. Jumping she went back to the past, climbed from the well, and glared at the stranger.

"Who are you?" She asked, grabbing her bow and arrows, just in case.

Though their first meeting was rocky, Kagome and Shikamaru made fast friends, and lovers. It had all started when they had the sad incident in which everyone got drunk. Some how Sango had tried seducing InuYasha, Kagome was seduced by Shikamaru, rather easily at that, there were multiple Kagome's running around singing and dancing...And when everything was settled everyone had not only done things they were embarrassed about, but seen a side to Kagome _no one _knew she had.

Of course Shikamaru became a bit...possessive at that point. Then again, they had both liked the drunken mess they had been in so much Shikamaru and Kagome ended up sneaking off at night. Sometimes Shikamaru would disappear while Kagome was bathing, as well.

Either way....Shikamaru was finding life less and less troublesome when there was something to look forward too every night.

And sometimes a few times a day here and there when they could...

He smirked. Did he even want to go home anymore?

Back in Konoha Naruto, Neji, and Kiba were on a team looking for Shikamaru, only to find no trace of him at all.

It wasn't until three years later that Shikamaru returned, with a pregnant wife and a miniature Shikamaru cradled in one arm....and the Shikon no Tama hidden safely away where_ no one _would find it...

From time to time Naruto would swear up and down something was calling out to him, but never noticed the Shikon no Tama...hidden within Shikamaru's son's left eye.

* * *

Future pairings(when I learn about characters...) Hidan


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry, sorry I know you were all like omg chapter.... but still I think I need to address this.

I've been getting alot of faves and alerts for this story, don't get me wrong I love you for it, but if you do so can you please review? I'd love to know your suggestions for future chapters, what I need help with, what I should look into doing more often. My Grammar is pretty bad, it is okay to correct me!

Also--this is a request chapter thing. So, I update when Requested for something in this. that will be more Asuma,Itachi,kakashi coming up next. Thank Sugar0o! Loves you r0o! you totally are awesome! TSV too! 3 X3

~Kitty

---time for a special thing for those who actually read this.

Gaara gasped as her lips scattered butterfly kisses down his neck, chest, and abdomen. Her breath lingered on the skin just above his belt, and he sucked in a breath as he watched her. Slowly her hands came up to unbuckle the belt, her finger tips grazing his skin as she did so. Slowly she pulled his pants down, not off because of her impatience. He stared at his manhood for all of a second, taking in how large he was, wondering briefly if he'd fit before taking him into her mouth....

Sakura and Kagome both gasped loudly as Kankuro's fingers played between their folds. He'd obviously had more experience than either of them, but they tried to hold fast. They were lesbian...right? The flushed heatedly as they watched him come forward to take Sakura's pert nipple into his mouth. Kagome couldn't help to find it arousing, how Sakura's face blushed, how Kankuro dominated them both so easily...


	17. The Pervert is Strong Within Him

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

(Beta'd by TSV!!)

* * *

Kankuro sighed and turned the cart down another aisle. It had been two years since he had been sent to this more...modern city, which was located quite a ways away from Konoha. He had been stationed here because of a stupid rumor of some weird happenings. There was some old delusional guy that ranted about some kind of mask, and thought his grand daughter had cancer or something even though she was up and about, able to whack him upside the head and apologize for his behavior.

She had been such a babe, that girl, he remembered, and his mind turned more perverse as he recalled her curvacious build. She was sorta thin, he recalled, though not without some muscle. At least a 34C, added his inner pervert (which also happened to be his outer pervert, but still), and he was sure she wore size six panties. And man, those legs-!

He wished he could live to see the day when a pair of those were wrapped around his waist, and those nice knockers of hers bouncing in his face... oh yeah. That was hot.

He paled a bit as he realized he was fantasizing about that girl in public. _Dumb Kankuro_, he mentally chided. Then he glanced down and winced; he was starting to pitch a tent.

Better finish up shopping and go home for his fantasizing.

The male cashier winked at him as he stepped up, cheeky grin in place, and Kankuro had to suppress a sneer. _Sorry, sap. Not into fags._ He swallowed hard, however, when the man began to openly flirt - a blown kiss and a rather loud and irritating wolf call - so he quickly paid, shuddering, and left. The guy followed.

"Hold up, sweet cakes!" he yelled, causing Kankuro to loose his nerve and leap into a tree, then out of sight quickly.

Kankuro was very, very glad that he'd discovered Sakura's being stationed here as well, though by her own Kage rather than his. His eyes took a softer look as he thought of his younger brother.

It was true, now, that they were close. Though Gaara had once been very distant and cold, Kankuro and Temari were always at his side, even when he'd threatened them. Shaking his head, he dropped his groceries off at his apartment and went to take a quick walk. To think, of course. He still had to find out about the rumor of the mysterious silver haired demon that had spread across the city, and he didn't yet know how to go about it, especially since his only lead - that girl - turned up to be false.

A flash of pink caught his attention and he paused, turning his head to was as Sakura hurried down the street, a box held firmly in one hand. When he looked more closely, Kankuro realized that the box was from a very popular sex store downtown.

He nearly started a nose bleed, a lecherous grin already crossing his mouth. Before the thought to follow crossed his mind, his feet were already moving, the call of the pervert strong within him.

Meanwhile, Sakura was smiling quite happily, her mind in a fog as she raced toward Kagome's house. She couldn't wait to see the expression on her girlfriend's face when she used this on her; she knew Kagome was craving a man, since she'd once been in love with some two-timing asshole a while back, but never go the chance to _do_ anything with him. So, Sakura went out and bought this particularly expensive vibrating strap-on.

Her brow quirked in amusement as she suddenly sensed Kankuro following. Wanted a show, eh? Well, let him watch; he'd never have either of them. After all, what man was as good as a woman?

Soon, she'd arrived at Kagome's house and gone through the window to see Kagome fingering herself. The miko paused, fingers stilling and a blush stealing across her cheek, hand trapped in the confines of her panties. "S-Sakura!" she gasped, quickly pulling it out with a guilty look.

"What do we have here? Didn't I tell you I'd be here today?" Sakura said, waving the strap-on box tauntingly at her lover. "I'm here to please your every need..."

Kagome blushed deeply, unwilling to admit there was a need Sakura couldn't provide. Her craving for a man. An actual man. Of course, it was then that Kankuro climbed through the window and leaned against it's frame, ignoring their wide-eyed looks.

"Who would've thought Sakura Haruno would drop her crush on Uchiha for another girl!" he said cheerily, running a hand through his dark sandy brown hair. "Probably never had a taste of a real man and got tired of waiting."

Sakura scowled. "I'm perfectly fine without a man. Now get lost, Sabaku no Kankuro!"

"Or what? You'll call for help? Oh, please. Her mother would skin you alive; she isn't even close to legal," Kankuro replied with a roll of his eyes.

Sakura paled, eyes narrowing. "What do you want, Kankuro?"

He paused, mock-considering, though she knew that he already knew what he wanted and was just being a jerk. "How about we make a deal, Sakura. I show you and your little girlfriend how a real man can be and if you like it, I get to join in whenever I want. If I don't meet your little girlfriend's approval, I'll be your slave for the rest of my stay here," he offered, smirking. "Otherwise, I can just have a little chat with Higurashi-chan's mother..."

"As if you'd give yourself away like that!" Sakura snapped, stepping in front of Kagome

"Ah, I can be the angry boyfriend who caught his girlfriend cheating on him...with a woman," Kankuro returned, watching Sakura's face fall and resisting a frown.

"Sakura?" Kagome called out, grabbing the other woman's sleeve. "Maybe...it'll be okay? You always say men can't compare to us women, right?"

Hesitantly, glancing between the grinning Kankuro and the nervous Kagome, she nodded. "Yeah. And once you don't like it, we have a work hog." She smirked, a vindictive look in her eye that made Kankuro have second thoughts.

But almost instantly, he banished them and straightened. "Okay, then!" he declared, cheeky grin returning. "Let's have some fun."

Kagome's face turned red at his abrupt attitude, and when she thought Sakura was going to hit him, she reached out and grabbed the other woman's arm, stopping her. "Don't," she mumbled and stood, thinking of how long she'd wanted this with Inuyasha... But now she was doing it with some man she didn't even know.

He stepped forward, stopping when she tensed. "Higurashi-"

"Kagome," she interrupted, looking down (Sakura glared at him). "Um... And you?" she asked, though she knew his name already. She would still want to be formally introduced.

The brown-haired man blinked at that, pausing thoughtfully. "Well... I'm Kankuro." He grinned again. "I'm not gonna hurt you, ya know."

She turned redder. "I know!" she retorted, resisting the urge to say 'osuwari' and scowling at him instead. "I've just..." She trailed off, shrugging helplessly and peeking up at him.

**_(LEMON-By The Sorrowful Vampiress)_**

His eyes slid to meet Sakura's before he stepped forward and touched her shoulder gently, the gesture almost seeming to convey 'don't worry about it', then leaned down and caught her mouth with his, even as Sakura moved behind her and slid her hands sensually down her lover's nearly bare hips. A groan rumbled through Kagome's throat and chest at the double assault, eyes fluttering closed. She could feel Kankuro's hands as they landed lightly on either hip, slowly tugging her panties downward, even as Sakura reached around her and unbuttoned her blouse.

Dammit, this could become addictive, she thought as she reached her hands up and wrapped them around Kankuro's neck while leaning back against Sakura. Sakura then began kissing her neck in a slightly distracting manner as Kankuro pulled away from their steamy kiss and knelt down to help her step out of her undergarment (Sakura had already relieved her of her bra) with practiced ease. She almost hesitated at the vague thought that he'd done this more than once before, but with the combined sensations of a hickey being made on her collar-bone and Kankuro's hand slowly trailing up her thigh, she quickly forgot the almost-thought and groaned softly.

A tug on her arm made her open her eyes and she obliged when Sakura silently urged her to lay on the bed and crawled up to where her pillow was, ducking her head over Kagome's to give her a sort of up-side-down kiss. Kankuro knelt before her and nudged her legs open, catching her nervous glance, but she was once again successfully distracted by Sakura, who decided at that point to run her tongue - still upside down - along the thick tendon in Kagome neck and down her chest to where her breasts were.

And then, crouching over the miko with a predatory look cast in Kankuro's direction, Sakura laved Kagome's pert nipple, drawing tiny sounds of pleasure out of her lover with astounding ease. Kankuro was torn between being competitive and turned on, but quickly chose an awkward combination. He leaned down and brushed his hand over Kagome's cunt, drawing a gasp out of her, and when the gasp was swallowed by a kiss from Sakura, he took the opportunity to push one finger inside to stroke that oh-so-sensitive part of any woman's body.

The reaction was instant; Kagome groaned a little more loudly than earlier and her hips lifted from the bedspread, hand reaching up to clutch at Sakura's sleeve. It was at that point that Kankuro realized, to his eternal shame, that he was _still dressed_. He quickly rectified the situation by tugging off his shirt - one-handed - and replacing hands when he needed.

Kagome was writhing, by the time his attention was completely back on her. He glanced at Sakura - she'd mimicked his decision and was now in only a bra and her lower clothes - and then ducked his head, tongue darting inside the sweet-smelling nether regions of Kagome's body. Her sharp inhale was his only warning before she bucked upwards, pushing her cunt closer to his mouth, and he smirked in silent male pride.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his self-satisfied look and trailed her hand down Kagome's breast to flutter over her navel - Kagome grunted softly and closed her eyes again, even as Kankuro started fussing with his zipper. Sakura didn't know if she should feel prideful that she had more control over herself than the man or not, but one thing was for sure. Kagome was sexy like this.

Soon enough, they'd somehow managed to derobe themselves and Kankuro had crawled his way up Kagome's body, tongue, teeth and mouth exploring, laving and worshiping every single dip and rise of the smaller female's form, and Sakura had moved back, watching curiously for a moment before she grabbed one of Kankuro's hands - smirking - and began sucking the still-damp digits. His gaze darted towards her and his cock twitched, but as he was currently occupied by Kagome's left breast, he didn't comment.

Sakura grinned around his finger and moved onto the next one.

Meanwhile, he used his other hand to tease her a bit mercilessly, his cock resting against her thigh as he waited for just the right moment... ah. Slowly, ever so slowly, he moved inside her, lifting his mouth from her nipple and gazing into her lust-darkened gaze.

Oh, fuck. His balls tightened at the sight and he grinned wolfishly at her. A sensual smile curved her lips as her hands ran up his shoulders and then down his chest, and she quickly stole another kiss, leaning her head up to do so, the pain of his entrance fading slowly as he began moving inside her.

At a nudge from her female lover, however, she pulled away and kissed a trail down his shoulder, letting Sakura grab him and pull his mouth to her's roughly. Kagome groaned at the sight and the sensations, and.... _oh_... She felt that familiar coil of heat start tightening inside her; she hissed, hips rolling along with Kankuro's now, eyes rolling back into her head for a moment as the white-hot pleasure washed over her. She was almost certain she'd passed out for a moment...

Kankuro watched her face as her orgasm spasmed through her, his own rather close at hand. However, he knew he couldn't cum quite yet; he had another woman - a very needy, insistent woman - to deal with first. He pulled out of Kagome, Sakura still kissing him senseless (nearly, anyway).

Kagome allowed herself to relax and enjoy the show, near lethargic in the after-orgasm bliss, as Sakura completely pulled Kankuro's attention away from her - _Kami, that's so fucking hott_, she thought. She jerked him down on top of her - he groaned. Loudly - and wrapped her legs around his waist, letting his cock sink into her with two groans of near-painful pleasure.

Sakura set the rhythm, eyes devouring the male above her as he did his best to please her as much as he had Kagome - and really, it was spectacular - with just as much energy ("Oh, gods, Kankuro, YES!! Gods... Harder...") Her nails dug into his back as orgasm came, springing his own release, and she moaned against his mouth before he pulled his head back and attacked her breasts, attentive until she still below him.

He collapsed, but managed to pull out of her and roll onto his back between them, a satisfied smirk on his mouth. "Damn..."

**_(LEMON END)_**

Of course, Kankuro knew he won the bet. No one had to tell him that. He became a part of the two girl's daily lives; if he wasn't with both, he was with one of them, at least. Eventually, Kagome and Sakura began showing him affection in public, even going so far as to pick him up from work, usually each giving him a kiss when they arrived. It would be a couple months before Kagome spilled the beans about the 'white haired demon' which turned out to be her ex. The ex she was still... attached to.

Sakura already knew and was still jealous. Kankuro, however, was a bit more laid back about it. He would rather snuggle up to the upset girl than to jealously fume over the past. It was around this time he wondered when he'd become so... clingy with these girls. The sex was great, yes, but he was even taking them out at random just to be _near _them. Sighing, he realized that, because he finally completed his mission - with the help of Kagome's story - he had to return to Suna. And Sakura to Konoha.

"Come with me," he said suddenly and Sakura cocked her head while Kagome blinked in confusion.

"Where?" Kagome asked and he smiled.

"Suna. We can all be together there, with no one to bother us," Kankuro explained and Kagome looked at Sakura.

The rosette kunoichi smiled sadly. "If... If the Hokage agrees, then I'll go," she agreed and Kankuro smirked. The Hokage still owed Suna for coming to their aid during the whole rescue Sasuke mission.

"That won't be a problem," he said and Kagome smiled.

"Do you promise, Kanky-kun?" She asked childishly, reaching up to tug at one of his ears. "If you lie, I'll be mad."

"Hai, hai, Kagome-chan. We'll have a happily ever after, just the three of us!"

"Four!" Sakura and Kagome said at the same time before looking at each other in shock. Both girls then grinned and turned to Kankuro. "Make that five," they said and Kankuro paled.

Sakura smirked. "Congrats Da~ddy," she purred out and Kagome laughed.

"He'll make such a good papa for them, too!" she added and he gulped. Two kids??! Already!? He was thinking in a couple years! Oh, damn, he _knew _he should have gotten them birth control!

---------------

Up Next: Kiba, Itachi, Kakashi, Asuma, Neji, Gaara, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Deidara, Chouji, Hinata

Will try after I find out about the characters: Hidan, Zetsu


	18. To Be Loved

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

Gaara gave a small huff as Kagome, the only living being the sand had _allowed _to harm him physically, nearly tackled him in a hug. Her hugs were always warm, no matter what happened. However, he knew it was a trick. No one, not even his own father, actually liked Sabaku no Gaara.

Still, it was the only form of affection he had, so he allowed the girl to hold him a bit longer before roughly shoving her away, as he always did. She smiled.

"I heard you're going on a mission with Temari and Kankuro." She said and he gave a sharp nod, his eyes narrowing at her. "Good luck, Gaara! Do your best!" She giggled out, roughly slapping his shoulder affectionately before running off to go practice.

Later, Gaara returned to that same hug.

"G-Gaara! The Kazekage...he's gone!" She cried out, tears in her eyes. Even with how cruel the being had been, Kagome was incapable of hating his old man. He had, after all, been the one to find her and find her a good family. Slowly he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. He wouldn't push her away, not this time.

"Th-There was a r-rumor th-that now that h-he's gone they c-could drive you away!" She cried loudly, causing the entire street they were on to quiet as many turned to glare at the girl. Now there wasn't any way to get past his defenses, not if she was going against them. But..what else could they do?

No, Gaara decided, he'd never push her away, ever again.

Again, Gaara would leave that embrace.

Gaara slipped from the sheets and slowly slipped into his clothes, glancing at Kagome over his shoulder as he dressed for his trip to Konohagakure. There was an emergency call for aid not long ago, and it specifically requested himself and his siblings.

She stirred lightly and he allowed a small smile. One last kiss before he left wouldn't be so bad. The kiss they shared held a promise of return.

Gaara's return to her warmth was exciting to say the least.

Slowly he entered her, his one hand grasping her hip as the other lay flat on her back.

"Say it." He said, watching as her back arched up delightfully.

"Ngggh!" A strangled sound ripped it's way from her throat and Gaara snorted, thrusting in harder than before.

"Say it."

"I-I!"

He growled, pounding her roughly. "Say it!"

"I love you!" She cried out.

His next departure was devastating.

"Milady Kagome." A nin murmured and Kagome turned around to face him.

"Any news?"

"Chiyo-sama has left, and asked us to relay that the pheonix will rise again." He said. Kagome paled and fell to her knees, tears clinging to her lashes.

"LEAVE!" She snapped, glaring at the door as he left. Just as soon as she found herself alone Kagome let out a sorrowful wail. Gaara...died.

Gaara's return...wasn't Gaara's return. It was Kagome's.

Kagome had traveled all the way out to Konohagakure, where Gaara was now saying his goodbyes to Naruto, fangirls swarming about as if he were theirs to claim.

"GAARA!" Kagome cried out, tears in her eyes as she pushed through the crowd. Immediately, sand split the crowd for her, and Gaara held open one arm. Kagome clung to his side, snuggling into him and breathing in his scent. He was alive. He was safe. "Gaara..Gaara!" She whimpered as Naruto questioned his friend on the woman at his side.

"Yo Gaara, who's the chick?" He asked and Gaara snorted.

"Kagome." He answered before hooking his arm under her backside, picking her up. Kagome wrapped her arms around his head and held him to her heart.

To be loved. To be cherished. To be held above all the rest. This is what Kagome was to him. This was who she was to him. And above all of that, the flaw that made her the most valuable treasure in all the universe, was that she was the one to love him.

---------------

Up Next: Kiba, Itachi, Kakashi, Asuma, Neji, Gaara, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Deidara, Chouji, Hinata, genma, sai

Will try after she finds out about the characters:

Hidan, Xetsu


	19. Take it Off!

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

**Take It Off**

"If you don't take that off..." A growl came from the bedroom doorway, causing the other to snort.

"Or you'll what?" Came the reply, arms coming up to cross over their chest.

"Remove it."

"No."

"Take it off!"

"Why should I?"

"Because it's covering up your face!" Kakashi snapped and Kagome grinned.

"And it's fine when _you _wear it in the bedroom? As I recall, yesterday you wore it almost the entire time, you made me pull it down just so I could kiss you." She asked, jumping out of his reach when he reached to take the mask off of her.

"FINE! I'll take it off as soon as I get in the door!" He sighed in frustration. She nodded with a grin, dropping her guard immediately. Kakashi let out a huff of annoyance and pounced on her, effectively renewing feelings from the morning before—when the pancakes were involved--only now it was because she was in nothing but her lace panties...and his mask. He groaned, pulling down said mask and pressed his lips to hers.

He could definitely take it off when he got back, as long as he could take clothes off of her as well...

**Pancakes 2(Bonus Story!)**

Kakashi sighed in contentment as Kagome ran the towel over his back and shoulders. After the whole pancake mess the other day he'd taken to spending the night at Kagome's place. Pancakes in the mornings, along with Kagome, made him later than he already had been before when meeting his team, but that was alright.

Although, the only one that _knew _what was going on was Sasuke, but that was because the brat knew Kagome. In fact, once upon a time, Itachi had been _her _Itachi. Little Aikou was proof of that. Itachi had left Kagome, only sixteen at that time, pregnant.

Not purposely, of course, Kakashi doubted Itachi had known anything about Aikou, but, still he had left _Kagome _behind along with Sasuke. Sasuke had done his best to cover up the details about what Itachi had done, for her at least, but people talked. As it was, Kakashi himself had been Aikou's main male influence for the past two years, and was practically his daughter.

Not that Asuma didn't have some claim as well, oddly enough he was able to save Aikou from scorn by claiming Aikou as his illegitimate child. There was talk about Kagome, after all Asuma was engaged to Kurenai, but Aikou was spared from the scorn of being the traitor's child. Humming lightly, he was pulled out of his thoughts when her arms came around his waist. She had been especially clingy since they slept together for the first time that day.

It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to before, in fact he was appalled he had lost control and practically pounced on the poor girl over _pancake _in her _cleavage. _Not that it wasn't damn sexy how it slowly slid down her shirt...and it wasn't like she had really fought to keep him off...in fact...she hadn't even tried to clean- Kakashi paused and grinned.

That little vixen was _wanting _his paws on her. He chuckled and turned around in her embrace to properly pull her up against himself. If it was attention she wanted, who was he to deny her? Roughly, he hoisted her up and pressed her up high against the shower wall, her thighs resting on his shoulders so he could taste her. Oh yes, she could have all the damn attention she wanted, anytime, anywhere. His team could wait another three hours...maybe he should start giving them schedules before leaving the next day...he could show up to see their progress after he was done with her every morning...

"Ka-Kakashi~" She mewled out and he chuckled. Yes, he'd just have to do that.

---------------

Up Next: Kiba, Itachi, Kakashi, Asuma, Neji, Gaara, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Deidara, Chouji, Hinata, genma, sai

Will try after she finds out about the characters:

Hidan, Zetsu, Pein


	20. No Matter What

_**I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T**_

* * *

**No Matter What**

Neji would have mumbled curses under his breath if he had have been anyone but himself, but, he was who he was. He promised himself he'd stay by her side no matter what, and she sure seemed to like to take advantage of that fact, at least lately.

Teasing him the way she did...He knew she wanted to save herself for marriage, but Hiashi was against the two getting married. She was, after all, neither a virgin nor a ninja.

Not that it was her fault, Kagome had been, he felt sick just thinking about it, raped just before she was found outside Konoha, beside some old well. They never found out who had done it, and she wouldn't talk about it, even though that had been about five years ago, around the same time Sasuke left.

The 'teasing' wasn't her fault either. She had no idea what her swaying hips did to him when she flounced off to buy groceries, or how wonderfully that shirt fit on her, or how that shimmering lip gloss just made her lips so..kissable.

Good God, he needed to just stop looking at her! Just then, he realized he was STILL watching her with his Byakugan... He groaned allowed and let his face fall into his hands.

"I love her..." He said to himself.

"Do you?" A feminine voice came from the doorway, causing Neji to actually jump. Turning his head he looked at his cousin, Hanabi. "Do you really love her?"

Neji slowly nodded. Hanabi smiled.

"I'll deal with father, cousin. It is not like you will turn away from her to marry someone father would like better, anyway." She said and Neji shook his head.

"No...I wouldn't. I will remain faithfully by her side..no matter what."

"Then you should tell her that...she already wonders why, after three years, you will not touch her." Hanabi said, leveling her cousin with a blank stare. He was so dense sometimes, had he not noticed how she tried, daily, to dress up for him? How she purposely swung her hips his way? How she wore his favorite color of silver as eyeshadow?

"Has she...told you this?"

Hanabi sighed and rubbed her temples. "She didn't _need _to, Neji. I'll tell father you're off training alone tonight and won't be back until morning. I've been slowly changing his mind about Kagome for the past year, anyway...so has Hinata. Now go."

Neji needed no further encouragement than that.

---------------

Up for _**Voting**_: Kiba, Itachi, Kakashi, Asuma, Neji, Gaara, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Deidara, Chouji, Hinata, Genma, Sai

_**Vote here**_ http : / / o0kittyblue0o .deviantart . com / journal / 28854509 /

Will try after she finds out about the characters:

Hidan, Zetsu, Pein


	21. Don't Leave Me Alone!

_**I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T**_

* * *

**Don't Leave Me Alone  
**

Kiba sighed loudly, jerking his arm from the five year old next to him. She was so annoying! Sure she was two years younger, and really cute, but still, she _always _wanted him to talk to her! Shikamaru started saying she had a _crush _on him! A _CRUSH _on him! That was so _gross _she had _cooties! _

"Kiba, Kiba! Ya'gonna t-teach-eh-s me?" The five year old Kagome asked, holding up a toy shuriken. "Oh-nee-gai?" She asked, trying hard to pronounce 'onegai' but failing miserably.

"...Fine..." He mumbled. He couldn't just leave her to practice alone right?

_Five years later..._

"Yo, Kags!" Kiba called out, causing Kagome to turn away from Neji and wave to him.

"Kiba-kun!" She said, turning back to Neji to give him a quick bow and an apology, saying something Kiba didn't quite hear. The Hyuuga just gave a nod and watched as she practically skipped over to Kiba. Now ten, Kagome's crush on Kiba had grown to a massive level, rivaling Hinata's own on Naruto.

However, Kagome wasn't nearly as shy. Flinging herself at him she hugged him tight.

"Want to go practice, Kags?" He asked and her face fell.

"Sorry, Kiba-kun...Neji-kun wants to take me out to eat."

"O-okay..." Kiba murmured, glaring as Kagome ran back to Neji for their...date.

Kiba cursed and turned away. He wasn't exactly leaving her alone now was he?

_Three years later..._

"K-Kiba!" She cried out, turning away from him, trying to hide the tears on her face. Akamaru growled out something...

Neji's scent was...all over her.

"Kags...what happened..."

"I...I just...he's my boyfriend and..." She gulped as Kiba grabbed her chin.

"What the _fuck _did he do to you?!" He snarled and she just let the tears fall.

"H-He wanted to...do it...an-and I...I told him no...we...br-broke up..." Kagome cried out, and Kiba sighed, well he'd have to kill Neji later, right now he wouldn't leave her. Not like this.

_Two years later..._

"Kagome!" Kiba gasped out as she pounced onto him, effectively waking him up out of a...lovely dream of her.

"How'd you know it was me?" She asked, sitting back on his lap-oh. They both blushed as she sat right on his morning wood. Leaping off the bed she stammered out apologies before racing out of the room. He wanted to yell out to her, tell her not to leave, let him explain about...men...but he couldn't. Kiba covered his face with his hands..how was he going to face her now?!

One year later...

"Kiba...." Kagome whimpered out as he nipped at her neck and shoulder. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her back into the bed.

"Now.. I know you weren't about to go and leave me all alone tonight, were you?" He murmured and she giggled, shaking her head. Screw her parents...better yet...screw Kiba... She turned around and pressed her lips to his. Yes...screwing Kiba would definitely be preferable...

---------------

Up for _**Voting**_: Kiba, Itachi, Kakashi, Asuma, Neji, Gaara, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Deidara, Chouji, Hinata, Genma, Sai

_**Vote here**_ http : / / o0kittyblue0o .deviantart . com / journal / 28854509 /

Will try after she finds out about the characters:

Hidan, Zetsu, Pein


	22. Stand Out

_**I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T**_

* * *

_Stand Out(Follow up to The Boyfriend!)  
_

Kagome walked beside him—a good three foot away—but still beside him. The staring was becoming unbearable, for both of them. Ever since his outburst with Naruto, only an hour ago, the whole damn town was buzzing with news of his 'new' status as taken.

By, of course, one of the most popular women in town.

Kagome, of course, was embarrassed, but happy it was finally out in the open. She felt uncomfortable, walking so far from him, but he was uncomfortable with public displays. He only had that PDA moment because Naruto was getting too close for comfort, she knew.

Sighing, she shook her head, turning to walk in the opposite direction, but he grabbed her hand firmly, jerking her to walk beside him. Holding his hand.

"Sasuke...we'll stand out if you do that..."

"I don't care." He grumbled, a light blush showing up on his cheeks. Kagome smiled.

"Does this mean we can really go on dates now? We can...do more than just...hang out?" She asked holding his hand tighter. He answered with a sharp, small nod. She kissed his cheek quickly and a large grin fell into place.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but a tiny, awkward smile showed up. Gasps were heard from Sakura and Ino, who stood in the crowd watching. Pressing her forehead to his, Kagome closed her eyes.

"We'll always be together, right? No matter what?" She asked and he smiled.

He hummed an affirmative before pulling her down the street.

"Sasuke, where are we going?" She asked, stumbling a bit before walking at a decent pace beside him.

"To stand out."

"Eh?"

"A date, Kagome." Sasuke said, turning his eyes to her, watching as her face lit up with glee.

"I love you, Sasuke!" She squealed as he pulled her under his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, lets get some food in you before you starve to death." He murmured, knowing she most likely was heading out to get Ramen with Naruto before. Naruto's favorite Ramen stand had begun serving Oden just for her, and soon had become her own favorite restaurant as well.

---------------

Up for _**Voting**_: Kiba, Itachi, Kakashi, Asuma, Neji, Gaara, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Deidara, Chouji, Hinata, Genma, Sai

_**Vote here**_ http : / / o0kittyblue0o .deviantart . com / journal / 28854509 /

Will try after she finds out about the characters:

Hidan, Zetsu, Pein


	23. My Art and Me

_**I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T**_

* * *

_My Art and Me_

_**(Please don't kill me for any ooc-ness on Sai...I...know nothing about him other than what I've read in fics or heard from people....)**  
_

Sometimes...Sometimes Sai had strange dreams. Strange dreams of a plain girl that, over time, looked better and better. At first glance he had shrugged her off, but as he looked at her he noticed the pert little nose, the slight freckling of her cheeks, the sparkle in her blue eyes, that warm smile that was just for him.

He wasn't quite sure how to respond to such things, other than wake up and relieve himself. She never even did much in the dreams, sometimes she'd prattle on about this or that, his mind blanking out names she'd supply or items she was protecting, a few times she'd given him a peck on the cheek. Once, just last night, he'd taken to calling her kitten, because that's what she reminded him of, and she kissed him deeply for it. He kissed back.

A cute little kitten with hidden claws. But, still, oh so breakable. That's what she was, who she was.

Today, he decided, he'd paint her. Just..to paint.

Hours pass and he got more and more detailed, making sure to add some sparkle to her eyes and those freckles on her cheeks. That dimple that showed up on the left when she smiled. The way her hair fell sloppily over her left shoulder when she pulled it around to fiddle with it.

A nervous habit she called it.

When he finished, it made him yearn for sleep. He wanted to be with the kitten named Kagome. He...actually wanted to be with her. And...he didn't understand why...

That night, he turned in and she wasn't there. Instead an extremely beautiful warrior woman stood there proudly. "So..You are _him. _Take this." She said, pressing something into his palm. Both hot and cold at the same time he could only wonder what it was. "Put it in your ink. Paint her once more." The woman said and Sai raised a brow.

"....Hag." He said under his breath, but noticed her anger.

"Yes, I am a very old soul, but that isn't a friendly word." She said, crossing her arms. "To think it'd be _you _of all people. Perhaps...Perhaps she can help." With that he woke up...with a jewel in hand.

Debating whether or not it was a trick from an enemy he almost decided not to, but at the last second decided he would. He painted her again, this time with a look he liked to see in her eyes. Her eyes darkened when she looked at him like that, and often when she did she had snuggled into his side or complimented him some how. Just as he finished the painting itself blinked, and the black began changing.

Slowly color flooded in, and the ink stretched out and off the canvas. Out of the painting she came, smiling.

"I've been stuck in that jewel for over a thousand years...thank you...thank you so much." Kagome said, reaching out and wrapping her arms around him, only to find that she was nude. Blushing she looked at him.

"You couldn't paint me with clothes on?!" She griped, wrapping herself with a nearby towel that was covered in dry paint.

"...I...prefer you bare." He said bluntly, and decided she did a lovely tomato impression.

---------------

Up for _**Voting**_: Kiba, Itachi, Kakashi, Asuma, Neji, Gaara, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Deidara, Chouji, Hinata, Genma, Sai

_**Vote here**_ http : / / o0kittyblue0o .deviantart . com / journal / 28854509 /

Will try after she finds out about the characters:

Hidan, Zetsu, Pein


	24. Together with You

_**I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T**_

* * *

_**Together with You** _(Please note I only really know anything about Kisame, Itachi, and Deidara.)(Follow up to Guilt)

Itachi had done much to ensure Kagome's safety. He had even started paying Kisame to keep her safe when he wasn't around, if Kisame wasn't available then Deidara would.

Not that Deidara did it for _him. _He was well aware Deidara first agreed to try to exploit his only weaknesses, but in the end Kagome's ability to make friends kept her safe.

Thank god.

At six months along, Kagome was having issues standing for long periods, much less leaving their make shift cave of a home. Lucky for her the others were fond enough of her to make sure they had learned about...he shuddered thinking about it...births.

It was eventually decided that Konan would deliver the child, due to the fact that she was the only other female... Although Deidara only lost because he had a grudge against him and Itachi didn't want to worry about a new born child with the bomb-happy blonde.

Not that he'd do anything to _Kagome's _baby, but if something went wrong and Kagome died during child birth...Itachi knew Deidara would blame both him and the child. Not that Konan would let him off either, she had a particular fondness for Kagome, often sitting and talking with her until she had to get to bed.

Soon...the time for Kagome to give birth had arrived...and...Itachi was currently about to let Deidara strangle him to death as Kagome's screams of pain filled the cave.

If Sasori hadn't have restrained the mad bomber, he was pretty sure he would have _let _Deidara kill him.

"_Itaaaachiiiiiiii!!!" _A pained wail called out and Itachi ran to the back of the cave, grasping onto Kagome's hand, ignoring the others as they ran after him. Just as the last of them, Pein, came into site...the second of twin boys were born.

They had already decided on names, with the help of the others, months ago when they found out that it was twin boys, thanks to Orochimaru's newest little friend, Kabuto. Orochimaru wasn't with them long, and Kabuto had only met Kagome one time, dubbing her a weak civilian at first sight, but upon that meeting Orochimaru had, for his own reasons, wanted to know the sex of the children.

Itachi figured it was because of the Uchiha blood, Orochimaru was, after all, after his own body, he knew. However, he also knew he could easily over power the man.

Eventually, when Orochimaru figured it out he'd be after Sasuke.

After a moment, Itachi and Kagome each held one of the twins. Jin, the eldest, had her eyes, while Kin had his. Both of them inherited her wild black-blue hair. They were...beautiful.

"I can hold one, un?" Deidara asked and Kagome nodded sleepily as Konan and Sasori made sure things were medically okay with her. After a moment, Konan dubbed Kagome perfectly fine, telling Itachi she was healing amazingly fast, for a human.

Itachi wouldn't be telling anyone of her miko powers that sometimes pop up when she's in danger... too many here were power hungry more than anything...

"Kaggy...Kaggy, it's time to feed babies, un." Deidara coaxed Kagome as Kin began wailing, Jin closely following. Kagome sleepily nodded and allowed Itachi and Deidara to help the children suckle as she rested.

Kagome...refused the medication...her body was worn out...and she was just...so tired... "Itachi..." She mumbled as he shifted Jin ever so slightly to help him suckle.

---------------

Up for _**Voting**_: Kiba, Itachi, Kakashi, Asuma, Neji, Gaara, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Deidara, Chouji, Hinata, Genma, Sai

_**Vote here**_ http : / / o0kittyblue0o .deviantart . com / journal / 28854509 /

Will try after she finds out about the characters:

Hidan, Zetsu, Pein


	25. His

**I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**AN-- sorry this is late. Was making penis for KibaSin. Yes. Making. Penis. :D Iz big and red and haz rape face and iz stuffy and about two feet long!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Gaara—His**_

Sand began to rise in the air as she came into his sights, her long ebony hair fluttering lightly in the wind. Aqua eyes followed her movements as she tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ear and shifted the groceries in her right arm. She had been planning on pasta tonight, he noted briefly before the sway of her hips caught his attention.

In the beginning he had thought her _trying _to get his attention, but that hadn't been the case. Apparently said swaying of her hips was natural, and most women did it, but for some reason _her _sway always caught his attention.

Temari had, at one point, called him a pervert after catching him staring at the girl. He had, for a while, wondered why.

_Now _he new just how those hips good be put to good use. As well as those lush pink lips, those soft delicate hands.. He had to stop his train of though before he scared the poor woman. The sand was already creeping up behind her as it was...

She gasped as the sand grabbed her ankle, almost causing her to fall. More sand had immediately come up just in case she did fall, and would have even caught her groceries so she wouldn't have been mad. Of course, that didn't mean she wasn't annoyed.

"Gaara~! I need to get home!" Kagome pouted and Gaara gave a snort.

"Iie, you work for me now, come." Gaara said and Kagome raised a brow.

"What are you talking about?"

Gaara sighed and turned his head to look at her. "I bought you." He said, holding out his hand towards her. She looked angry for a moment before giggling.

"You told Kankuro-sama about us then?" She asked and he nodded. She smiled softly and placed her hand in his as his sand took the groceries from her, depositing them into his open arm. He gave a nod and she pressed closer to his side. Once Kankuro told Temari there would probably a small uproar about the popular Kazekage getting his first-and only if she could help it-girlfriend.

"Gaara, what about Kankuro-sama's dinner? I told the others I'd buy the-" Suddenly the sand grabbed the groceries and shot off in the direction she had been heading in before, the opposite of where they were headed now.

Kankuro was currently living in a border home near the entrance, for security reasons, while Gaara resided within the Kazekage tower in the center of the city. Temari was living in a larger home just outside the Kazekage tower now, which meant...

Kagome smiled. Gaara knew they'd be alone today, which is why he came to get her so soon after his 'hours' were over. Gaara had a set amount of time he'd work on paperwork daily, but usually he would stick around afterwords to keep working a bit. Today he must have dropped everything the moment said hours were up rather than the usually four to five hours later.

Then again, Gaara had usually come for her in the dead of night—so that they could have time alone with no one breathing down their necks. She kind of wanted to keep it that way, but it seems Gaara wanted to take it to the next level and let everyone know.

Maybe it had to do with Kankuro's flirting as of late.

Kagome smiled as Gaara gave an impatient squeeze to her hand. He was rarely impatient for anything, but when it came to this particular....activity... he was never, ever very patient.

Suddenly they stopped and Gaara narrowed his eyes as Temari stepped into their path.

"So...I see what that pervert said has some truth to it after all." Temari said with a smirk, raising her brow. "Who knew that the shiest maid in the house would have the balls to go around behind our backs with our brother..."

Kagome gulped. It sounded almost like Temari was...angry.

"Be silent." Gaara said with a small frown. "I approached _her, _Temari."

"You mean..she seriously didn't do _anything? _Even when you kept staring at her?"

Kagome blinked. "Staring at me?!" She asked, blushing.

Gaara sighed. "Your hips...sway when you walk." Gaara said and Temari frowned.

"You had no idea he's been watching you for the past two years?" She asked Kagome and Kagome's eyes widened.

"You waited that _long?!_" She asked and then began giggling. "No wonder you're always so...so.." She giggled again. "Impatient~!"

Gaara blushed and palmed his face, his hand still holding Kagome's tightly. "Talk later." He grumbled before tugging Kagome passed his sister.

"You really _are _a pervert." Temari said and laughed at Gaara's darkening blush. He didn't deny it, couldn't with how he was thinking earlier. At least he only really thought about Kagome like that and no one else.

As soon as they entered the Kazekage tower, Kagome found herself pinned to the front door. She could feel his hands _everywhere. _Oh, that's why...some of those 'hands' were sand...

------LIME(will turn into a lemon later)

She gasped as Gaara's two sand clones began stripping her of her panties quickly.

"G-Gaara! Too fast!" She cried out as she was lifted up. Gaara quirked a brow. She _knew _he liked to see her squirm..he wasn't just using her for her body, no, he loved to see her face contort in pleasure. He immediately walked forward as his clones each lifted one of her thighs onto their shoulders. She flushed as she realized he was at eye level with her womanhood.

Before she knew it, her skirt was pushed up and her top was pulled down, the maid outfit easily shifting, a plus for her boss, she knew, when he had his...entertaining maids come to his room randomly throughout the –oh~! Her mind went blank a moment as his tongue found its way up her thigh.

-----END LIME(will turn into a lemon later...)

Gaara let out a low purr, a habit he had adopted from Shukaku long ago, as he pulled Kagome to his chest. She was _his _now, in all ways. His lover, his mate, his maid, his companion, his everything.

* * *

**Up Next: Kiba, Itachi, Kakashi, Asuma, Neji, Gaara, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Deidara, Chouji, Hinata, Genma, Sai, Sasuke and anyone else people request  
**

**Will try after she finds out about the characters:**

**Hidan, Zetsu, Pein**


	26. Don't Die

AN- I know he didn't win voting, Kiba's up next in fact, but I had a sudden slap of plunnie attack. It was kind of like this:

Kitty: *watching Naruto*

Plunnie: *stare*

Kitty:*tries to ignore*

Plunnie:*stare*

Kitty: *glances over*

Plunnie: *bitch slap*

Kitty: *type*

-+-+-+-

Orochimaru/Kagome Total over all votes: 4

Title: Don't Die

Why? Why did everyone always die? This question nagged Orochimaru for years, in fact, it followed him around ever since the Kyuubi attack. Everyone around him started losing people for one reason or another. Tsunade's precious ones. Little Iruka's parents. Jiraiya's one true love, too. Even Kakashi had lost his father.

But..Kami went too far.

He hoped the bastard knew it, too.

He had quickly preserved the body, making sure that once he figured everything out, it'd be there and ready. He would figure out how to bring her back, truly back and not just some puppet, and they would live together, forever.

Forever..that sounded perfect. He may as well look into some immortality too.

For her, he'd do this. He'd do anything.

Because...Kagome was _his _precious person.


	27. The Beast In Me

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

Kiba- The Beast In Me

Kagome started as something cold and wet pressed against the back of her thigh. Jumping away, she turned to see a large black...wolf? No...It was a dog. A large dog, but still a dog. Under it's eyes were the oddest reddish-brown triangular markings.

"Hey puppy, lost?" She asked, holding out a hand to it, it came over quickly, pressing its forehead to her stomach. She blinked, petting the dog. "Ooookay...." She murmured and watched as he sat before her with a whine.

_Look at me! Come on! You knoooow me!_

She lowered herself to the dog's level, taking it's large head into her hands. "You seem so familiar..."

_Well, duh!_

Looking into his eyes Kagome gasped and her eyes widened. "Kiba?"

_Yes!!! _Slowly his body shifted back, and Kagome found herself face to face with a very, very naked Kiba Inuzuka.

Choking lightly, she turned away with a bright blush. "Get some clothes on!"

"Iie." Grabbing her chin he turned her back towards him. "You passed the test, Kags, now...Now I can ask you a question."

"Question? Test? What's going on?"

"If you didn't recognize me, Kagome, I wouldn't have been allowed to-to ask you i-if you wanna..ya know...get hitched 'n' stuff." Kiba said with a light blush and an awkward smile. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Hitched? You mean..You want to marry me?" She asked, grabbing onto his shoulders. He nodded. "YES!" She squealed out, wrapping her arms around him. She pulled back and quickly turned away when she realized he was still naked. "But you still need to get dressed!" She snapped, her eyes shut tight.

Kiba laughed and gave her cheek a small lick. "Yeah, yeah." A couple minutes of shuffling later he told her it was alright to open her eyes.

As she did her blush darkened when she realized he STILL wasn't dressed. "KIBA!" She squeaked out and closed her eyes again.

"What? I said it was okay to look, not that I was dressed..." He said teasingly and she growled in response.

"Kiba Inuzuka, if you don't stop I'm going to accept Neji's offer to take me out this weekend!" Kagome snapped and Kiba growled as well.

"I'm going to MURDER HIM!" Kiba snapped, turning to find the Hyuuga.

Kagome gasped. "KIBA! I was KIDDING! KIBAAAAA~!"

* * *

Want me to write a pairing? Please ask and I'll consider it! ALSO please throw themes or plunnies my way at anytime! I love them!

List(in no particular order):

Neji

Sasuke

Naruto

Minato

Kiba

Jiraiya

Orochimaru

Sasori

Hidan

Zetsu

Pein

Itachi

Iruka

Asuma

Shikamaru

Gaara

Hinata

Shino

Kakashi

Lee

Gai


	28. To Be Strong

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

To Be Strong- Haku/Kagome

Dedicated to hieikag for the wonderful plunnie!

_He tensed as he looked towards his final opponent, his last classmate. In order to become strong they had to do this...this was part of their training. There was nothing wrong with it. _

_Still, he felt a tear run down his cheek and saw the tears rolling down her own. _

_He wished they were given some kind of warning, a clue that this would happen._

_Then, maybe, she wouldn't have asked him to be her boyfriend. Maybe, he wouldn't have been watching her, wishing he could hold her. Maybe...maybe they wouldn't have found each other as they had._

_At twelve years old, Haku allowed his hands to make the signs so he could pull off his jutsu, just as she was allowing hers. They had to do this, one of them had to die._

_Just as he finished she completely stopped and smiled at him. _

_A blade of ice appeared and began heading towards her._

"_I love you, Haku."_

"_KAGOME! RUN!"_

He sat up quickly and gasped for air, the reoccurring nightmare no longer made him scream out, but still tears formed in his eyes. His face fell into his palms and Haku cried for Kagome. His best friend. His girl friend. His partner. His love.

* * *

Want me to write a pairing? Please ask and I'll consider it! ALSO please throw themes or plunnies my way at anytime! I love them!

List(so far, you can suggest more!):

Neji

Sasuke

Naruto

Minato

Kiba

Jiraiya

Orochimaru

Sasori

Hidan

Zetsu

Pein

Itachi

Iruka

Asuma

Shikamaru

Gaara

Hinata

Shino

Kakashi

Lee

Gai

Sai

Haku


	29. Forgiveness

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

Forgiveness- Minato/Kagome

Dedicated to B.D. Gerretson for the plunnie!

_"I love you, Kagome." He murmured to himself before going to imprison Kyuubi...within his own son. _

Minato

Minato!

MINATO!

Sky blue eyes fluttered open and Minato let out a gasp when he saw the dark blue eyes he knew so well. "Kagome.." He whispered as his wife, the one he thought he had lost forever, bandaged the large wound in his side.

The same place where she, herself, had a large scar.

"Minato...Welcome to _my _world." She said with a small, sad smile. "I just wish...I just wish Naruto came with you."

At the mention of their son Minato's eyes teared up. "Kagome...Kagome I did something...terrible...."

Kagome blinked. "What happened?"

Slowly, Minato told her the story, letting her know of the nine-tailed fox demon that had attacked, and how he saved the village...but their son, they both knew, would live a hard life. At least Minato made sure that Naruto could use the Kyuubi to his advantage.

Kagome gave a soft sigh, her eyes welling up with tears, but she simply leaned down and kissed Minato gently.

"You did good, Minato. Naruto...Naruto will be alright. After all, you're his father, ne?" She said with a shaky voice. "He'll be strong, just like his daddy."

Minato pulled her into his arms and held her tight to him, allowing his wound to reopen and bleed to hold her. "I thought I lost you, but now, now I've lost him." He choked out and Kagome shook her head.

"We'll see him again, I'm sure of it." She said and pulled away. "Lets get you patched up again, and you can meet my family."

"F-Family?" Had she already remarried?

"Mama, Gramps, and my brother, Souta." She said with a grin. Minato blushed.

"Y-Your mother?! I-I'm no-not ready! We already married, and-and we--"

Kagome slapped her hand over his mouth and rolled her eyes. "We'll be fine. We're going to have to remarry here, by the way, and here I'm suppose to be 21 years old...not 24...And you're going to have to get a job, we have so much planning to do now. Maybe we can start on giving Naruto some siblings, too."

Minato's eyes softened as she prattled on a bit, planning their future half heartedly to cover up her deep sadness. She wanted her baby boy, he knew, but they couldn't help what had happened. A tear fell down her cheek, but she kept up her rambling about getting a house with a nice fenced yard, and maybe a dog.

Suddenly she stopped and tears fell at a faster pace. "I-It's all my fault. Th-The Shikon no Tama...I-I should have known better than to think I could stay in one world forever." She sobbed out.

His hand caressed her cheek and he shook his head. Looks like they both needed time to forgive themselves. All they could do now was support each other.

* * *

Want me to write a pairing? Please ask and I'll consider it! ALSO please throw themes or plunnies my way at anytime! I love them!

List(so far, you can suggest more!):

Neji

Sasuke

Naruto

Minato

Kiba

Jiraiya

Orochimaru

Sasori

Hidan

Zetsu

Pein

Itachi

Iruka

Asuma

Shikamaru

Gaara

Hinata

Shino

Kakashi

Lee

Gai

Sai

Haku


	30. To the Future

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

To the Future- Kagome/Sasuke

Dedicated to Sara for this plunnie, and all the chapters that will attach itself to this XD

In two different places located in the hidden village, Konoha, two different boys were being told the same thing by both their clan leaders.

"You will bring Kagome Higurashi into the clan, by whatever means necessary."

And, ever loyal to their individual clans, both boys would come up with the same answer.

"Yes, but for what reason?"

True to form, both men would then say the same thing in response.

"She is the key to our clan's future."

Meet Kagome Higurashi, a girl who often found herself as fate's puppet. She was an all too powerful miko of strange tastes and an even stranger background. It wasn't every day someone stumbled upon a miko from the past, you know, but to them, to her, it wasn't TOO strange. She had, after all, been in the distant past, on and off, for about five or six years. Now, here she was, in the future without a time hopping well, already battle-savy and ready for action. That alone made clan leaders look to her with interest, but then she came with those powers, powers that could, in theory, make their blood line traits stronger.

Heirs to clans, as well as most males in general, found another reason to look at her. Her school uniform had been tossed away when she finished her high school years, replaced by short almost indecent skorts and loose sleeved, tight bodied shirts. Over all, the outfits gave the male population a good view of what she physically had to offer—which, in itself, was delicious. However, she had no idea how she was effecting them. That was just one of the many things that made Kagome, well, Kagome.

Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha clan, since his brother had died on a mission when he was very young, was the first to approach the girl. Of course, he offered her a place to stay, rather than the ratty inn she had been living in, as well as a job within the Uchiha compound. She kindly declined.

Naruto Uzumaki was next, offering nothing but himself and boasting about how he would, one day, be hokage. And ramen. He offered his ramen, which just had her sweat-dropping and mentioning how he reminded her of a young child she raised. From then on, for some reason or another, the Kyuubi urged the boy to see her as more of a motherly figure, mentioning to him how mating with her would be disgusting.

Rock Lee was next, like Naruto, offering himself and his protection. Of course, she thought the offer was sweet but declined, mentioning that she had heard from someone he actually liked Tenten, but was trying to hide his true feelings.

Tenten, upon hearing this, soon after became the boy's girlfriend.

Neji Hyuuga was the latest one, like Sasuke, offering a place to stay and a job, but not within the Hyuuga compound. Again, she declined, preferring to find herself a job and liking the small room she had to herself for now.

It wasn't long, however, until both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha were trying to gain her favor in various ways. Neji preferred a more...romantic route, bringing her gifts and praising her.

Sasuke, however, was more practical and tended to help her with her training and taught her some jutsu as well as talking her into becoming a konoha ninja.

Kagome had never had so much fun in her entire life.

Of course, being more practical now that she was older, she eventually came to favor the Uchiha.

"Sasuke! Look!" Kagome said excitedly as she showed him the forehead protector that was tied around her neck. He smiled, causing his team mate, Sakura, to boil with jealousy.

"What's so special about that? We graduated the Academy years ago, you know." Sakura said, putting a hand on her hip and tossing her pink hair with pride, bringing attention to the older forehead protector in her hair.

"Oh...Yeah, I guess you're right..." Kagome mumbled and blushed in embarrassment. Sasuke snorted and hooked an arm around Kagome's shoulders, bringing her close to himself.

"It's great, hime, how about we go celebrate?" He asked, watching as she blushed bright red at the nickname. He'd been calling her hime for almost three months now and still she got embarrassed.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as Kagome pulled away. The bitch had Sasuke's attention and she treats him like that? She'd have been gushing and melting in his arms, but this baka was pulling away!

"Well, I was thinking, and I was wondering...if that offer for a room was still open? I don't think I'm going home any time soon, and the inn is getting expensive..." Kagome asked, hesitantly, with a smile. "This way, we don't have to celebrate or anything...and..." She blushed more. "I could get to know you better..."

Sakura sputtered, unable to form words in her anger at first. "How DARE you ask Sasuke for something like that! Just because you're sought after by the clans doesn't mean you can USE them!"

Sasuke ignored the out burst, taking Kagome's hand in his. "Lets go, I'll help you pack."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "Sasuke~!"

* * *

So we've officially made 30 chapters! In celebration I'd like you reviewers to fill out this small thingy for me!

Three Naruto Males:

Theme 1: (can be a catch phrase, lyrics, w/e!)

Theme 2:

Theme 3:

Which ever ones make plunnies attack get written, the rest get put in a document for later use (most if not all will be written!)


	31. One Day

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

One Day

Naruto/Kagome

Naruto growled in frustration. It had been two years, two whole years, and he hadn't heard of anything about Sasuke or Orochimaru at all! Akatsuki were still active, Jiraiya, his sensei, was still on their trail, but still nothing on Sasuke.

Looking around, Naruto pouted as he waited for Jiraiya to come back from the brothel. He had given up calling the man a pervert all the time because of this, after finding out that he had spies planted in many brothels all over the place.

This time was...different for some reason, though. Naruto heard one of them mentioning their daughter...

He wondered if Jiraiya had kids for a bit, and figured he probably did somewhere. If not, he would one day!

Midway through this thought Jiraiya returned with the older woman, and a girl around his age. Upon entering the room, the girl had immediately launched herself at Naruto with a squeal.

"Hi~ I'm Kagome! You're daddy's student, right?" She asked and Naruto's eyes went wide.

Jiraiya...had a kid.

A girl kid.

His age.

"Kagome, that's Naruto, you'll be training with him from now on..." Jiraiya said and the woman on his arm gave a small snort.

"Actually, since Jiraiya isn't being completely honest, I will. Naruto-kun, we'd like to know if you would take Kagome on as someone to protect. She's a magnet for trouble, and I heard you were as well, the difference is she can't protect herself!"

Naruto looked from the woman and to the girl. "Do you wanna come with us?" He asked and she nodded happily.

"I wanna get to know daddy! And I want to see the world!" Kagome said before giving a wink. "Besides, daddy said you'd teach me how to fight! He said you were strong!"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah! I am! First we'll start with..."

And so things went for half a year... Kagome would train under Naruto, and Naruto under Jiraiya. It wasn't until Naruto began to lose control that Kagome was sent to stay with Kakashi in Konoha.

From there, Kagome would become a nurse, and would be the only one Tsunade would assign to Naruto for years to come.

Two years later, Sasuke would still be out there, the Akatsuki was slowly losing members, and...Kagome would have Naruto's first child.

"Naruto! It's a girl!" Sakura cried out happily as Naruto entered the room. Kagome lay there comfortably in the bed, holding a pink bundle in her arms. She looked up and smiled.

"Naruto..."

Naruto's eyes softened and all thoughts of his failed mission to retrieve Sasuke left his mind. "Kagome..." For now, he could be happy, even without Sasuke's presence. One day, he'd introduce his wife and daughter to his best friend, after he brought him back home. One day, he'd become Hokage. One day....

* * *

Now this was fun! thanks to StrawberryJelly14 for this idea~ It seems kind of rushed and I may rewrite it, but over all I'm happy with it!


	32. Red

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

_**Red**_

**Pairing: Neji/Kagome**

**Theme: Forever**

**Dedicated to _B.D. Gerretson_ and _Amaterasu_ and _KibaSin_**

He had first seen a pale flicker when he was very, very young. It was before the Hyuuga Main Family had placed their Juinjutsu on him.

This seal was given to all branch house members in the Hyuuga Clan by members of the main house. Its main purpose is to seal their Byakugan ability when they die, preventing an enemy from learning its secrets. Its secondary purpose is to control the branch house, since it can be activated at will by a main house member with a hand seal that only they know about, to destroy the wearer's brain cells.

The seal is placed on the wearer's forehead when the next member of the main house turns three years old, and is only removed upon their death. Branch house members keep their foreheads covered because of the seal.

Just before Hinata's birthday party, when he was only four years of age, Neji had turned his head upon seeing a strange red flicker of light out of the corner of his eye. At the time he had brushed it off as his imagination—or possibly some spirit, given that he believed in them as a child.

The red flicker would happen on and off throughout his life, and when he questioned someone about it, around the time he was ten, he was given a small smile and told not to worry about it, that it was a good thing. It meant that fate would be good to him, one day.

Fate...was such a powerful thing, in Neji's mind, a _nearly _unbreakable, unbendable force. Nearly. Naruto had proved him wrong, to an extent.

Now, years after he was taught that, he finds himself staring at fate's ultimate puppet. Destiny had toyed with her, it was said, stealing her away from a far off land and bringing her to the well that the Inuzuka clan held within its only shrine. She new how to fight just as well as any ninja—without any chakra use, a great deal like Lee, though she had something different.

Her miko ki—a different kind of 'chakra' that baffled everyone—could do many things. She had merely placed a hand on the finally captured Sasuke Uchiha, and rid him of the curse mark.

He wondered if she could do the same for him, but decided that the consiquences would be too severe if she were unable to rid him of the Juinjutsu.

Suddenly there was that red flicker again, this time it stayed. It surrounded her, dancing just above her skin. When he activated his Byakugan it was brighter, and a line of red connected itself to his chest...just above his heart.

He shook his head at what he was about to do, a smile adorning his face. He, Neji Hyuuga, was going to go talk to his soul mate, the one connected to him by the red string of fate. Suddenly, just as he approached, she looked up as well, blue eyes wide as she stared at him. A similar smile fell onto her face and she giggled.

"So, you finally saw it?" She asked, holding a hand out for him to take. He gladly did so, pulling her off the bench she had been sitting on and to her feet. He didn't say anything, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her up against himself. He didn't have too. She knew this was destiny. Both of them new better than to fight fate with something like this. It felt like he had waited forever for her. He supposed, in a way, he had.

Just as his lips began their descent to hers, a squeal was heard that had both of them turning their heads towards the source.

"NEJI HYUUGA AND KAGOME HIGURASHI ARE DATING?!" A fangirl screamed in shock. Neji sighed as more began to gather.

"WHAT?!"

"What's going on?"

"That bitch was about to KISS Neji Hyuuga!"

Tenten twitched as she brought out her scrolls, standing between Neji and the fangirls. "It looks to me like HE is holding HER." She snapped. Kagome's head fell to his shoulder, her face heating up in embarrassment. Her white 'chakra' was now flaring up, gliding against his skin in a almost liquid fashion, and his forehead burned ever so slightly.

Neji placed a hand in her hair before he looked towards the sky.

Fate was toying with them both, again. He had to wonder, though, why it had to be cruel and bring _fangirls _in on this...

"Is that Kagome? With a Hyuuga?!" A male voice suddenly called out and he groaned as _fanboys _came running as well. He simply hated fate sometimes, he decided as Lee came and protected them from the men. Lifting Kagome into his arms he disappeared in a puff of smoke, cursing the fact he now owed both his team mates.

"You are way~ too much trouble." Kagome grumbled against his shoulder before giggling. "Guess we _are _a perfect match."

Neji let out an amused chuckle before taking her lips with his own. He decided, then, that forever...would be perfect for them.

* * *

Author's Notes

I would like to thank everyone for their ideas! ::loves:: I love them all and will get working on writing all that I can! Some Ideas can even be combined into a whole series of chapters! ::loves:: Keep sending in Ideas, I love the plunnies! ::dances with them::


	33. It was She

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

_**It was She**_

**Jiraiya/Kagome(one-sided)**

**Gai/Kagome**

**Theme: _Training on the Hottest day of the Year_**

**Dedicated to _Wilhelmina Silver and Whispering Kage_**

She was beautiful when she trained, yet he had only seen her that one time, it was she who inspired the books. It was she he was looking for when he spied upon the hotsprings, entered brothels, went from town to town...but upon his return to Konoha he found she had married one of the most...unlikely of

people.

He didn't know how she did it, training on the hottest day of the year like this. He could see the sweat rolling down her miraculously flawless skin as her leg lifted up once more to strike the wooden stand in front of her. He had never seen her before, even though she seemed to be about Kakashi and Gai's age.

Little brats had no idea how good they had it if she was their classmate. She was beautiful with the way she moved, her ebony hair clinging to her face and shoulders while she continued her practice.

"I-if I can't do this...I...I'll do five hundred push ups tomorrow..." She said under her breath as she struck the wooden pillar again.

It was shortly after this 'meeting' he had had to leave Konoha, following Itachi and keeping track of the newly formed Akatsuki.

He had begun writing novels, then, his first hit based around a beautiful dark haired woman whom fought tooth and nail to be with her man, for he figured that woman would be the same way. When he returned to Konoha, she was no where to be found. No one seemed to even know about a girl with ebony locks of hair and a strict training pattern.

Years later he'd hear news of how the 'Green Beast of Konoha' was following his own strict training regiment. He'd come to find that Gai, now a full grown man, used the same training method as the girl.

"If I can not do one thousand leg thrusts, I will do two thousand crunches!"

He...was a bit more unreasonable, however.

Jiraiya would continue his series while he traveled the country, peeking in on any baths or checking out any brothels, just in case a lovely dark haired maiden was there. He would wonder from town to town, gathering information as he went, of course, but at the same time trying to find her, or someone like her. Preferably around his age rather than Kakashi's...

Years would once again pass before Jiraiya would find that he now had a pupal, and...Gai had a child...and wife.

Lee was, technically, Gai's son. Though, at first he hadn't known, though it seemed like everyone who knew the two weren't surprised.

What was surprising was the mother, who, just the year that he had returned with Naruto after three years of training, had married Gai. It seemed that the two had a fling and Lee was the product...she had just kept it a secret for so many years, fearing the man she had known for one romantic evening would reject the child.

It was the dark haired beauty.

Sparkling blue eyes danced as she pulled from a sweet kiss from Gai. Jiraiya knew he had no chance, not that he ever did with her being so much younger, but..still it felt like a slap to the face. The girl that had inspired so many novels, she who he had been searching for, she who he had been longing for...was happily married to Maito Gai.

"How about you go train with Lee until I can get dinner ready?" She asked, patting Gai's cheek affectionately. Gai grinned and nodded.

"My So~n~!" He called out, racing off to find Lee and do as his wife asked. Kagome sighed and watched him, worry dancing in her eyes.

"Don't over do it!" She called out, but it was too late, he was gone. "Mou, that man..." She grouched out but smiled. "Can't help but love him."

Jiraiya decided that this novel of Icha Icha Paradise...would be the last.

* * *

Author's Notes

I would like to thank everyone for their ideas! ::loves:: I love them all and will get working on writing all that I can! Some Ideas can even be combined into a whole series of chapters! ::loves:: Keep sending in Ideas, I love the plunnies! ::dances with them::


	34. To Dance

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

**Title: To Dance**

**Pairing: Iruka/Kagome**

**For: B.D. Gerretson and MadMiko**

**Theme: And They Danced**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

Naruto shifted the woman in his arms, she was light, too light in his opinion, but he was sure she'd gain back the weight she had apparently lost once he got her to Konoha. Over the last couple days he'd been taking care of her, having found her unconscious and starving on his way back from yet another failed mission.

His eyes darkened and his lids fell half closed as he thought of yet another failed retrieve Sasuke Uchiha mission.

At least he'd be able to save this girl. She was obviously not a ninja, she was too fragile to be one, so it wouldn't be too hard to get her a citizenship in Konoha. Looking down at her he remembered how she woke just long enough to silently drink down a bowl of soup yesterday. She hadn't drunk it fast as he expected her too, being so skinny and malnourished, but instead sipped at it slowly until it was gone.

He suspected she knew if she gulped it down it wouldn't stay down.

If she did know anything medical it'd be even easier to get her into Konoha, especially since Tsunade had been griping about how she needed more staff at the hospitals. It wasn't that they were understaffed, but they were anticipating a war with the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Along with those came a war among the great nations, since Konoha would be 'weakened' from the attacks.

Truthfully, he was amazed they hadn't been attacked very much since the third's death.

_**Oh? What's this? **_A voice echoed in his head and Naruto blinked.

**What's what? He found himself seeing the cage once more, and Kyuubi's usual grin wasn't plastered on his face, but rather a look of awe. **

_**The female in your arms, gaki, has just started connecting herself to a trail of souls... **_

**A what?**

_**Trail of souls, ningen. It's a very rare occurrence...especially in you ningen. Your race is too closed minded, usually, for such a thing. You seem to think your life time is all the time you have, but this one...this one is different. Her clothing...I remember seeing such clothing as a kit...over a thousand years ago...before ninjas were needed...when us Youkai were so scarce you ningens believed us mere legends. She's come from so long ago...**_

**This isn't explaining much, you know... **Naruto grumbled to the youkai and Kyuubi chuckled.

_**She's here to find her mate, gaki. Not just any mate either, the one her soul has always yearned for, the one you ningen would refer to as her soul mate. You, as the one to find her, will take her to her mate. I must bare witness to such a miracle. Here...I will lend you my eyes...**_

Naruto's eyes slowly turned from their normal blue to a purple color, still within his control, but with a small amount of Kyuubi's power. Focusing on the woman in his arms he started at the white glow about her. From the middle of her chest the light took a bluish hue and became a mist-like trail that left her body. Following the mist he saw a green colored trail it attached too.

It was leading straight to Konoha.

Along the trail, as he got closer to Konoha, he'd see figures...dancing. At first there wasn't much shape to them, simply two small wisps that came off the trail, circled around, then reattached, but soon he was able to see a man and a woman. He figured the woman was, of course, the lady he held in his arms, but who was the man?

At the gates he noticed the high ponytail on the man's head, a common hair style among the medium-length haired shinobi from Konoha. He paused at the gates to speak with the guards, Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu, about the woman. After a short discussion Izumo headed off to inform the Hokage, Tsunade, of the situation.

They had had to question Naruto about the purple of his eyes, and, of course, Naruto decided to answer truthfully. Kotetsu sent out a note to Sarugaku Tsuzumi to stick with Naruto and follow the trail to the woman's 'soul mate'...if that was even truly the case. Kyuubi could have been lying, for some reason or another, and couldn't really be trusted...at least, that's what he believed.

Naruto had come to think otherwise. The Kyuubi's energy, itself, couldn't be trusted, because he had the 'bad' half of the Kyuubi's power sealed within him. However, the 'good' half was still connected to the Kyuubi, and so when the beast spoke to him, he listened. For the most part. Kyuubi was still a greedy bastard, either way, but things like this made the kitsune extremely interested. Kyuubi simply wanted to see this rare thing for himself.

As they got closer Tsuzumi stopped mid-step and blinked. "Is that...Iruka?" He murmured, staring at a blue-hued transparent girl in the arms of a yellow-hued Iruka...dancing. Litterally, their souls were _dancing. _

It wasn't a dance he'd ever seen before, nor Naruto. It seemed they danced their own dance, to their own beat. Slowly, they began getting closer to Iruka's home, and the green trail _pulsed _as if it was moving to the beat of the girl's heart, Naruto realized. He slowly smiled.

His father figure was finally getting what he deserved, Naruto thought, and watched as Tsuzumi lifted a hand to knock.

"Ugh..." Naruto looked down to see the girl stir just as Iruka fumbled to the door, opening it with a sleepy expression.

"Eh? Tsuzumi? Naruto?"

"Brought someone you should meet, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said, shoving the waking girl into Iruka's arms. Grabbing Tsuzumi, the two disappeared in a puff of smoke. Looking down, Iruka's eyes clashed with deep blues.

"Uh...Hi, I'm Iruka...Naruto brought you here, for some reason, let's get you to the hospital..You don't look so good."

Nodding the girl closed her eyes, leaning onto his chest. "...Ka....go....me..." She murmured just as she passed out once more.

Naruto looked on from a nearby roof, Tsuzumi by his side. "What's going on?" Tsuzumi asked, and Naruto smiled.

"Just helping Iruka-sensei a little." Naruto said with a grin before leaving to see Tsunade. He had to get the girl an okay for citizenship among other things..he'd have to make sure she had 'no place to go', too. Knowing his sensei, she'd end up at his place.

With a nod and a wide smile Naruto began his planning.

* * *

Author's Notes

I would like to thank everyone for their ideas! ::loves:: I love them all and will get working on writing all that I can! Some Ideas can even be combined into a whole series of chapters! ::loves:: Keep sending in Ideas, I love the plunnies! ::dances with them::


	35. Goodbye, My Love

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

**Title: Goodbye, My Love **

**Pairing: Gaara/Kagome**

**For: psychokitsune**

**Theme: mind of it's own**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

Gaara shifted uncomfortably as he felt his sand leak from his gourd of it's own accord, it meant only one thing.

Kagome Higurashi.

The girl, Kagome, was only a year younger than him and worked in the Kazekage's personal healing wing as a nurse in training. Her clan's blood trait was a 'holy' power that could be used against youkai, which was how Shukaku was 'caught' in the first place, and for healing.

He always found her to be some sort of threat, if the way the sand reacted to her was any indication. Often it would surround her, leaving only an open area in his direction. It'd let her come and go as she pleased, but it seemed to keep a constant 'watch' on her anytime she was within a fifty feet radius.

"You're really going to do it?"

A soft voice asked from behind him, and he slowly turned to look at the girl who's hand was currently stroking the sand that shifted around her in circles.

"...Hai."

Her blue eyes saddened as they looked up at him.

"You know...Even if I think this is the wrong path...I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Gaara bared his teeth at her. "I hate lies." He growled out before turning to walk away, heading towards the meeting place for him and his siblings.

They were going to Konoha today, and, under orders from the Kazekage himself, they would bring it down. Gaara narrowed his eyes when he smelled salt in the air, turning to see a lone tear trail down the girl's face, though she was trying her best to smile as she waved in farewell. "Goodbye, Gaara! I'll miss you!"

"Baka no onna." He murmured. "Just...shut up."

Kagome smiled as the sand caressed her while he walked away. It held her gently, hugging her, smoothing past her legs, bringing a warmth to her cheeks as she watched him leave. Under her breath she was able to whisper, "Goodbye, my love."

* * *

Author's Notes

I would like to thank everyone for their ideas! ::loves:: I love them all and will get working on writing all that I can! Some Ideas can even be combined into a whole series of chapters! ::loves:: Keep sending in Ideas, I love the plunnies! ::dances with them::


	36. I Want One

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

**Title: I Want One!**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome**

**For: James de Behbeh, Rachel, and KibaSin**

**Theme: Babies**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

She held Naruto and Hinata's baby closer, leaning back into the couch as the infant lay comfortably against her torso.

"What's his name?" Kagome asked, rocking the baby lightly. Hinata smiled.

"Minato Hyuuga Uzumaki." Hinata murmured, having lost her nervous stutter after her and Naruto got...serious. Kagome could only guess why.

Sasuke sighed as he watched his fiance coddle his best friend's brat. He sighed again as he watched her glow, holding that baby.

Only two years ago she was fawning over Naruto like he was some god...

Or...at least...that's how he saw it. She was like a love sick puppy then, following Naruto with a sparkle in her eyes. Now, now she looked at him with those same eyes.

"Sasuke?" She called out, causing Naruto to turn to look at him with a large grin.

"Hn?" He answered, ignoring the blonde dobe.

"...I want one." She said, holding up the baby higher. Sasuke choked.

"Naruto...Don't be putting thoughts into Kagome's head..." Sasuke warned but Kagome snorted.

"He did no such thing! I've been wanting a baby for a while now!" Shifting the child in her arms to lay more comfortably, Sasuke couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked holding a child like that....

God damn it now HE was thinking about it. And now Naruto was chuckling at him.

"Hokage or not, I'm going to kick your ass." Sasuke growled. Naruto grinned more.

"Bring it on duck-butt!"

Kagome sighed and looked at Hinata. "Well...I thought that was going to go much worse..."

Hinata smiled. "Uchiha-san loves you, he is marrying you after all."

"Hai, but love doesn't always mean baby."

One year later Sasuke was gently cradling a child in his arms—a baby girl named Momoko. Turning his head, he watched as Kagome shifted the child's twin brother, Momiji, to make room for dual feeding. Slowly Sasuke lowered the girl into Kagome's arm, guiding her to the vacant nipple.

"You know, I remember when you were a little against the idea of a kid." Kagome said with a smile. "And now here you are, helping me feed _both _of our babies."

Sasuke snorted. "I was never against anything of the sort."

Kagome chuckled. "Alright, you were thinking about it from the moment we met."

Sasuke blushed, not wanting to admit he had a very...related thought upon meeting her. In fact...said thoughts lead to babies. He shrugged. He may as well have been.

* * *

Author's Notes

This came from me playing mommy with Rachel's little boy, James. :loves: I wants....


	37. The Rant

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

**Title: THE RANT**

**Pairing: Kyuubi/Kagome/Naruto**

**For: Whispering Kage**

**Theme: Ranting**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

Naruto sighed as he lay on the bed, listening to Kyuubi rant.

Kyuubi recently became more talkative after...He wasn't going to think about it. Nope. Not thinking about it.

_**...So here we are fucking sitting around doing nothing at all! NOTHING! I mean, Shukaku got to have fun and go kill shit but no~~ YOU can't be fun at ALL!  
**_

_**Fucking Uchihas making me attack fucking random village and fucking getting me trapped in a fucking reject of a child—**_HEY! I'm NOT—**_Shut up you fucking reject. This is complete and total bull shit! Do you realize who the fuck I was before that?!_**

_**I was fucking KYUUBI. I was THE nine-tailed kitsune. I was the cause of fear for millions! Then that fucking Madara Uchiha came along and made my life fucking miserable!**_

You're talking in circles now...

_**SHUT UP, GAKI!! **_There was a soft sigh as Kyuubi continued. **_Not only did he make me attack this stupid FUCKING village, with the FUCKING fourth Hokage, who was the FUCKING sealing MASTER from FUCKING HELL, but he made me attack said FUCKING Hokage which ended up with me in a FUCKING cage within a FUCKING GAKI!_**

_**THEN I find out that I'm the ONLY fucking bijuu that doesn't get to have ANY FUCKING FUN. Shukaku got to go RAMPAGING and he's the WEAKEST of us ALL. NIBI fucking got to fucking kill some bastards. That god damned Sanbi got OUT of his fucking avatar and fucking got to go live in the wild once more with his full god damn power, but do I get to? No~~~**_

_**At least Hachibi got a god damn compatible partner...**_

Yeah, yeah.

_**YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING ANYMORE!!!**_

Your point? All you're doing is ranting about how you hate being sealed in me.

_**Well, there are some advantages. Look over to the left a little. **_Slowly Naruto's eyes slid to the left and a grin spread across his face.

The wife. **_The mate._**

There, standing in only her towel, drying her hair with the bathroom door wide open, was Kagome Higurashi. "Would you two quit staring? You'll have your fun _after _we get back from Temari and Shikamaru's wedding." Kagome snapped, her blue eyes turning to glare at Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "Hai, hai."

_**...Now? Please?**_

Kagome's eyes softened. It wasn't often that Kyuubi was sweet enough to say please, especially for her attention. "Only a quickie for now, okay? And afterwords you have to make sure Naruto's dressed properly, Kyuubi, promise?"

_**Hai! **_Kyuubi replied happily.

* * *

Author's Notes

This came from a phone conversation with Kage. We. Are. Random. As. Fuck.


	38. Forever Yours

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

**Title: Forever Yours**

**Pairing: Gaara/Kagome**

**For: B.D. Gerretson and Passionate Crow Rat**

**Theme: Hope**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Follow Up To Goodbye, My Love**

Gaara would have gulped, had he been anyone else, but he was Gaara of the Sand, and held it in. He had left her with such harsh words, and she had given him...so much.

She had always been there, standing by his side, accepting the sand that so readily grabbed at her, caged her in some cases. Always smiling for him, and...he always, always pushed her away.

Would she still be waiting, now that the Kazekage was gone and he had made her cry? Had she been under orders to befriend him?

Or...did she truly feel that way?

_Goodbye, my love._

Her love. Slowly, as he reentered Suna, he began feeling more and more nervous.

Maybe...maybe he really could be loved. Maybe that's why his siblings still stood beside him, after all this time...maybe...maybe she meant what she had said.

Maybe...he could love her too...

Kagome couldn't believe it. The Kazekage, Gaara's father...was gone. Dead. They had found his dead, decaying body just days ago in the desert.

Gaara would be sad.

Not that Gaara had a particularly friendly or good relationship with his father, but there had been a time when he had been 'spoiled'...'loved'...to an extent by this man. He was, and always would be, Gaara's father.

Tears ran down her face as she cleared out the former Kazekage's room, having volunteered for the job. Of course it had been suspicious, so they had kept the ANBU watching her at all times, but she still set out cleaning the room, setting personal items aside for Gaara and his siblings to go through, as instructed by the maids.

A familiar brush wrapped around her ankles, and she turned quickly to run from the room, startling the ANBU into following her, kunai drawn. "HALT!" One shouted, but she paid no heed, turning a corner and leaping forward—straight into Gaara. Sand rushed around them both, blocking all but Gaara's angry eyes from the ANBU's view.

Slowly one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Why are you chasing her?" He asked in a monotone voice that sent shivers down the two ANBU's spines.

"G-Gaara-sama, we were given the task of watching her as she--"

"They didn't do anything wrong...I volunteered to cl-clean out your f-father's room...after...after...he..." A tear ran down her cheek and she pressed her face to his neck. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Gaara sighed and the sand relaxed, inching closer to hold her, soothingly smooth over her skin. "You've nothing to be sorry about." He stated simply, placing his free arm around her waist. The ANBU and his siblings watched in shock as Gaara _hugged _this girl.

_**She cries...because you can not. **_Shukaku's voice echoed in Gaara's head.

Gaara held the girl tighter, glaring at the two ANBU. "You will leave her be, I will take over from here."

One in a bird-like mask stepped forward. "I-I can not do that, we...we have orders from the elders and..."

Gaara scowled, old habits died hard, and right now he really, _really _wanted to make these two _bleed. _

"Gaara-kun?" He stopped the train of thought to look down at Kagome, whom had finally calmed down enough to pull away, blushing. "I-I'm sorry, I know you d-don't like me and..." She bowed respectfully, ignoring the sand that was now rushing around them frantically, as if something were _wrong. _"I shouldn't have allowed my emotions to get the best of me. Please forgive me."

Gaara's eyes softened as he placed a hand on her chin, pulling her back up. "Baka no onna."

_**Baka no Gaara. **_Shukaku hissed in response while Kagome's eyes began to tear up once more. Gaara's usual frown was replaced by a small, awkward smile.

Maybe..maybe if he smiled...she would. She was always saying how she wanted him happy, right?

Kagome's eyes widened and the tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at him in awe.

Temari was smiling softly at the two, while Kankuro looked like he was about to die from a sudden heart attack. "Is Gaara...?!"

Temari nodded. "Yup."

Kagome's smile silenced the two, and they watched as she shyly backed away with that smile. "I've got to finish my job, and...and then I've got to move my own things." The smile faultered for a moment. "After all, I was working for the Kazekage, I've got to hurry and find a new job, ne?"

"Speaking of the Kazekage..." A voice said from behind them. The sand siblings turned to see one of the council members standing in the hall. "We've made the decision that Gaara will take over as the Kazekage."

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction before he turned back to Kagome. "You will pack your things immediately." He said and Kagome paled. "You will live in room 2A from this point on."

Kankuro choked and Temari's eyes widened.

The room 2A was specifically used for the Kazekage's right hand man, and it was right next door to the Kazekage's room.

"Kazekage-sama, this girl is unsuited for--"

"Iie. She will take the position. 3A and 4A will go to Kankuro and Temari."

Kankuro took that moment to fall backwards, landing on the ground with a thud.

Kagome blinked. "Did Kankuro-kun just faint?"

Kankuro snorted. "Nope, just thinking how great that trip to Konoha was."

Temari nodded. "Yes, yes it was."

Gaara snorted. "...Baka. Start packing." He turned to the two ANBU then. "One of you send a maid up to clean the Kazekage's room, another to pack m--"

"I'll do it, Kazekage-sama." Kagome volunteered, bringing a hand up to hold the sand that had wrapped itself lovingly around her shoulders.

"Gaara."

Kagome blinked up at him curiously as a light shade of pink settled on his cheeks.

"Just Gaara."

Kagome smiled. "Hai, Gaara." With that she set off to finish cleaning the Kazekage's room, Gaara trailing behind to watch.

It didn't take long for Kagome to feel awkward in the silence, and with his stare. Still, she tried working with the situation as it was, but after about an hour she couldn't take it any more. "Gaara, what is it?"

Gaara cocked his head in question.

"Well...you never use to stare at me before...and it's...different. Not that it's bad, I _like _that I've finally caught some measure of attention from you, but...yeah...do you need something?" She asked as she finished putting down new bedsheets.

Suddenly, she felt the warmth of his body directly behind her. Before she could react, his arms were around her, pulling her to his chest.

"...Mine." He said, causing her to blink, very confused now. "_Mine." _He repeated, nuzzling into her neck and taking in her scent. Kagome relaxed and smiled softly.

Gaara had never reacted normally to anything, it was natural he'd want to take rather than ask for something. She was glad, though, because this was as close as 'I love you' from him that she ever thought she would get.

"I've been yours from the start, Gaara." She said, placing her hands on his. And she had been, right from the beginning. She had, in the past, even physically let him use her body when his hormones began to rage.

Gaara's memories of such times hurt him. He had, even then, shown a measure of control with her, learning to please her out of some morbid curiosity about females in general. But now, now he'd make it up to her.

He'd spend the rest of his life making it up to her.

Because, when hope was lost for him, she had been there, hoping _for _him. He held her tighter, willing away the wetness he felt building in his eyes. He had abused her feelings for him for far too long.

Now, she wasn't his.

He was _hers. _

If only he could say that out loud.

* * *

Author's Notes

Please remember to Review~!!! I LOVE reviews and I DO read them ALL even if I forget to respond sometimes out of laziness or sleepiness. Please, though, if you do read my stories, review, I want your input!


	39. Playing Games

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

**Title: Playing Games**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome**

**For: **StrawberryJelly14(Man~) and Wilhelmina Silver(theme~) and KibaSin(Because KibaCAN X3)

**Theme: Pervert!**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

Sasuke tucked the bangs on the left side of his face behind an ear as he watched her from the corner of his eye. Normally, he wouldn't have done this, because it made him look almost feminine, but she was like an addiction at the moment.

He watched as the Popsicle slid into her mouth. First the red cherry flavored tip, then the pink strawberry flavored length.

It didn't take a genius to know what he was thinking. What every god damn man, and some women no doubt, in the room was thinking.

There it goes sliding out again. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he watched her from across the room. Of course he couldn't help but wonder what that mouth would feel like wrapped around his--

He wasn't going to think about it, damn it. It was bad enough he was turning into a pervert—must be all that time he had around the dobe, whom was catching the pervert _disease _from the idiots he was learning from.

On the other side of the room, sucking slowly on the amusingly colored popsicle, Kagome Higurashi mentally giggled at what she was doing to the poor Uchiha across the room. Oh, she knew, not that anyone but Kyuubi knew that she knew, but she _knew. _

Kagome Higurashi had a special talent that allowed her to see a person's feelings...in their aura. And, at the moment, she could see Sasuke Uchiha's blinding lust above anyone else's in the room. This wasn't the first time she'd done this, in fact, she often bought this tasty treat on Saturday afternoons, which was the day he usually dropped by for a white chocolate mint shake.

Uchiha-san surprisingly had a huge sweet tooth. Ship-er-Naruto-kun didn't at all, though the Kyuubi demanded some chocolate now and then, Naruto really couldn't stomach sweets well.

This lead her to the conclusion that this was also where Sasuke came to get away from Naruto's...Naruto-ness.

She gasped as she realized she had paused in her show to think, and now had to lap the melting sweet-goodness from her thumb.

A wave of uncontrollable pleasure rolled over her, enough to make her eyes widen. Glancing over at the Uchiha she confirmed her first thought.

Sasuke Uchiha...just creamed his pants. In public.

Sasuke was extremely glad he wore briefs under his boxers, because he was certain that otherwise...it would have left a visible wet mark.

Glancing over at Kagome he nearly face vaulted. There she was, openly smirking his way as she began her show anew.

Blushing beet red, Sasuke Uchiha did the only thing that came to mind.

He turned tail and found his way home in the shortest amount of time possible.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**To all my reviewers--**

**I LOVE YOU. Don't worry, I DO read each and every review~! Sometimes, when it's short, I have no idea how to respond(or I'm simply reading it right before bed...go to bed telling myself to respond tomorrow...and forget....) but every review makes me feel like I need to write more to please such wonderfully nice people~! Did you know I haven't gotten any flames for these oneshots? None! I'm so happy! I love you all! **

**Please send any requests you have! Deidara will most likely be the next one up~ BUT I need a theme for his story! Any suggestions?  
**


	40. Don't Do It Again!

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

**Title: Don't Do it Again!**

**Pairing: Lee/Kagome**

**For: KibaSin**

**Theme: Pervert!**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

**I KNOW I said the next was most likely Deidara...but-but ::points to Kiba:: she made me do it! **

Rock Lee was in a pickle. In a bind. He had a problem. A dilemma. He was in a mess. Yup. He was in a difficult position. No doubt about that. Now how the hell will he get out of it, he wondered.

Looking down at his position, hidden in a tree that was, scarily enough at the moment, at a great distance from any other tree that he could properly hide in without giving away his position. Never mind the fact that he'd have an issue jumping from said tree at all without being noticed.

His eyes, half lidded because Gai-sensai said it was 'uncool' to have one's eyes so wide open all the time, glanced over to the scene below. Blushing, he couldn't help but widen his eyes to the uncool amount, taking in the scene.

There, before his very eyes, was a girl _bathing _in the _river. _What kind of sane person _did _that, he wondered. He blushed heavily as he realized he—Rock Lee, Taijutsu Master, possibly the only ninja without any other skills—was reduced to a peeping tom.

Gulping loudly, he watched as the girl's blue eyes turned to glare at him. Slowly her mouth started to open.

"_SHIPPO~!!!!" _She screamed, and Lee stood in a battle-ready stance, ready for attack. Suddenly, an orange blur tackled him out of the tree and straight into the river. A hand was pressed over his eyes, but other than that nothing else was done, so Lee decided maybe it was in his best interest to wait patiently. When Lee found he could _see _again, he gaped at his attacker...who openly gaped back.

"NARUTO-SAN?!"

"BUSHY BROWS?!"

By now the girl had dressed, and was standing there, an arrow directly in his face. Her brow twitched. "You _know _this pervert?" She asked and Naruto let out a sheepish laugh, a hand behind his head.

"He knows the Naruto me, yeah..."

"What do you mean the Naruto you?" She snapped and Naruto gulped.

"O-Okaa-san d-don't get mad, okay? Please?" Naruto begged. Lee did a double take. Okaa-san? Surely that can't be true, she was no older than they were—in fact she could be a year or two younger!

She glared. Naruto visibly began to sweat.

"Onegai?"

"....Hai."

"I...Well, I'm kind of...Two people. This body, I was sealed in it. We...Naruto and Me...Came to eventually almost...merge. He is still him, and I am still me, we just...can switch out control without me being able to tap into my powers. My powers kinda...hurt this body. A lot."

Kagome blinked. "Can..Can I meet Naruto?"

Slowly, Kagome watched as the whisker marks began to fade until they were almost unnoticeable. A big nervous grin spread over Naruto's face. "Hi?"

Kagome sighed, dropping him. "Hello, Naruto, how about you introduce me to you and Shippo-chan's friend?"

"Uh, yeah, ...do I call you Okaa-san too?" He asked and Kagome shrugged.

"It'd make sense, since you're sharing a body with my boy, now introductions, please."

"This is Bu-uh... Rock Lee, he's a friend of ours from Konoha. Bushy Brows, this is Kagome Higurashi...Kyuubi's adoptive mom...long story short, this girl kinda time traveled a few hundred or so years back, and is now stuck in _this _time." Naruto rambled and Kagome slapped her forehead.

"Do you not know how to keep a secret?"

"..." He pointed at Lee with a pout. "He's my friend!" He cried out and Kagome sighed.

"Well, Lee, if I catch you peeping on me again..."

"I-I did not mean to, Higurashi-san! I apologize! I was simply training, and then you came, and I did not know what to do, an--" Kagome slapped a hand over his mouth and sighed.

"Call me Kagome, and its fine, just don't do it again."

It was just over a month later that Lee found himself in the same position as before. And again, two weeks after that. And again. And again.

Lee began wondering, after about the seventh time, if he was really a pervert deep down inside.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**To all my reviewers--**

**I LOVE YOU. Don't worry, I DO read each and every review~! Sometimes, when it's short, I have no idea how to respond(or I'm simply reading it right before bed...go to bed telling myself to respond tomorrow...and forget....) but every review makes me feel like I need to write more to please such wonderfully nice people~! Did you know I haven't gotten any flames for these oneshots? None! I'm so happy! I love you all! **

**Please send any requests you have! Deidara will most likely be the next one up~ BUT I need a theme for his story! Any suggestions?**

**And...I sorry~ I had toooo~~~ Kiba mades me write the Lee of the awesomes~  
**


	41. Kiss Me

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

**Title: Kiss Me**

**Pairing: Deidara/Kagome**

**For: R0o (damn youuuuuu damn youuuuuuuuuu plunnie attack~) also for H-Dawg-luvs-anime and Kakashixangela **

**Theme: Christmas Lights**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Warning: This is my first time writing Deidara, EVER. I AM using 'un' instead of 'Yeah'. Also, since Tobi hasn't said 'Tobi's a good boy~' I'm not using that. I mean he said 'Tobi's a great boy!' once...once. ::shrugs:: So, yeah, not using that.**

It had been quite a long time since she had seen him, in fact, years upon years. This combined with the fact that she was _still _in love with his stupid explosive-loving sexy as hell ass caused a strange reaction upon their reunion.

Completely forgetting she was on a mission to _kill _those wearing the black coats with red clouds, Kagome Higurashi, instead of standing on guard with her team, launched herself forward and _glomped _Deidara.

Tobi was the one to snap Deidara quickly to his senses by squealing happily. "Sempai has a _girlfriend?!" _

Deidara growled, turning Kagome swiftly in his arms, slapping a hand over her mouth, and holding a kunai to her throat. Sneering at her team mates he growled out, "Move an inch and she dies, un."

It was quite a surprise when he felt her tongue run across his palm, accidentally opening up the mouth on it. Unable to resist, Deidara found himself deeply making out with Kagome...while he pretended to use her as a human shield. Glancing down at her, he saw her flushed face, closed eyes, and she looked, in fact, terrified.

Perfect.

It was soon that the two were able to get away safely, hostage in hand. Just as they stopped for a rest, Deidara glared at Tobi. "I'm going to go dispose of her, you go after the three-tails, un."

"Haaaai~" Tobi said and Deidara sighed in relief when he was finally able to release her. Pinning her to a tree, pressing the evidence of his arousal against her core, he growled.

"God _damn _it, Kagome..." He murmured, and Kagome blushed brightly.

"W-well I just...couldn't help it. I...oh~" Kagome couldn't say much more as the mouths on his palms opened up and began licking at her sides, his hands sliding up her shirt.

"Always blasting me with surprises, un. That's why I always liked you." Deidara said and Kagome gasped as his hands found her breasts. Tilting her head up her eyes shot wide open. With another gasp she smiled.

"Christmas lights." Kagome murmured, seeing the lights in the tree Deidara had pinned her to. "And...Mistletoe."

Deidara smirked. "That's perfect, un." Without another word their lips met, and their tongues danced.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

LOOK iz the DEIDARA~~~


	42. Normal

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

**Title: Normal**

**Pairing: Ibiki/Kagome**

**For: R0o (damn youuuuuu damn youuuuuuuuuu plunnie attack~) **

**Theme: Lies**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

Never had this ever happened before. _Never. _

And by _Never _Ibiki meant _NEVER._

"You're lying." He murmured, confused as hell. The person in front of him gasped as an ANBU cut into her arm. "_Did I say to do that, baka?!" _Ibiki snapped at the man, who jumped.

"Iie..."

"Then _don't._"

The girl let out a whimper. "But, I'm not lying." She said, looking up at him with tear filled blue eyes. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, high school student, Shikon no Miko, time travelling puppet of destiny, damn it!" She cried out. "I just wanted to be _normal." _

Ibiki, for once in his life, had no idea what to do.

She...was entirely truthful.

But it was such an outrageous, impossible truth, he wondered if she was sane.

Hell, at this point, he was wondering if he, himself, was sane. "Get the Hokage."

The ANBU looked at him. "Why?"

"Because...this girl...is either a gift from the gods, or she's completely insane."

When the ANBU left the room, Ibiki's eyes turned back to her pleading eyes and sighed. Placing a hand on her head, he kneeled down to her level. "I'm sorry."

Kagome nodded. "You're just doing your job...You're not a bad person." She said and his hand slipped down to her cheek.

"How about after this is worked out, we try to find you some normality?" He asked and a small smile formed through her tears.

"That would be...nice."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

IBIKI!?


	43. Rebirth

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

**Title: Rebirth**

**Pairing: Minato/Kagome**

**For: R0o (damn youuuuuu damn youuuuuuuuuu plunnie attack~) **

**Theme: Rebirth**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Follow up to Chapter 29**

Madara Uchiha growled happily as the Kyuubi was successfully extracted. "Finally..."

"NARUTO!" A voice cut through the air, causing Madara to pause in his celebration.

"Eh? Sasu-" He was cut off as the Chidori blade went through his guts. Blood spilled forth, but that wasn't the last thing Naruto saw.

The last thing Naruto saw was the tears in Sasuke's eyes as he screamed out his name again. "NARUTO!"

Kagome sighed. Today they were celebrating Naruto's birthday...like they did every year. Jiraiya, their second son, was only three years younger than Naruto. Miroku was a year younger than Jiraiya, and Kakashi was a year younger than Miroku. Rin was the youngest of them all, only five years, and she was also the only girl, and thus pampered and spoiled rotten. The oldest, by almost five hundred years, was Shippo, and he was treated as all the children's big brother.

Naruto would be Twenty-One today, Kagome mused as she looked at the small cake she made. It was the same cake she made every year, white with the seal Minato had put on Naruto, in orange and blue.

For some reason, she figured Naruto would favor those to colors greatly.

Minato jumped as Kagome's sudden scream echoed throughout the house hold. By the time everyone—including scared little Rin—filed into the kitchen to check on her, Kagome was weeping and holding a man to her breasts, mumbling incoherent things.

Suddenly something came out clearly.

"Naruto!"

Everyone looked on in shock as Naruto Higurashi-Namikaze Uzumaki woke up from death. "Ugh..what the hell? Where am I?"

"SON!" "BROTHER!" "BWOTHEW!" Came cries from all around and Naruto had never felt so scared in his life.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" He shouted just as he saw the fourth Hokage. "EH!?"

Kagome sighed and looked up at Minato for support before looking back to her first born. "We kinda...were tossed into another dimension...Myself right after you were born, sweetie, your father...right after he sealed the Kyuubi..."

Shippo snorted. "Which was _totally _and _completely _unfair and _mean._" Shippo grumbled, his four tails whipping to and fro. Naruto gaped at him.

"I just got RID of a kitsune!" He cried out and Shippo smirked.

"Yeah, well, I'm your older brother, gaki."

"GAKI!?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Calm down. Hey, Naruto, that's Shippo, mom's adopted son from around five hundred years ago or something. I'm your brother Jiraiya Namikaze." Jiraiya said, his messy black hair reminded Naruto greatly of a longer version of Sasuke's, but his bright blue eyes were all their mother's. "I'm told I came three years after ya. That's Miroku, he's a year younger than me."

Miroku grinned, his black hair tied back in a long, low, and sloppy ponytail. His eyes were the same blue as their father's, but had the wide innocent look he himself held. That was, obviously, from their mom.

"Then there's Kakashi."

Kakashi _did _have a Kakashi-like hair style, flopped over to the side like some weird blonde flame. Kakashi took that moment to pretend he wasn't just stealing some icing off Naruto's birthday cake. "Uh..Hi."

"...Hi."

"And, our baby sister, Rin!" Shippo announced, lifting Rin up into the air. Rin's long blonde hair curled like their mother's but the color was all dad, Naruto noted. Shippo didn't look that different, his hair was very blonde, but had a reddish tint to it, and his eyes were a turquoise color that reminded him faintly of Gaara.

"I'm...still...confused." Naruto said and Kagome grinned.

"Lets just say your mom's a time traveler against her will."

Naruto face palmed, still very, very confused.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Kakashi Jiraiya Miroku and Rin are ALL just NAMED AFTER the others, not really THEM


	44. Faithful

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

**Title: Faithful**

**Pairing: Hidan/Kagome**

**For: vampiric instincts**

**Theme: Gutsy**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

She smiled as she felt yet another pull towards one of her most...frequent guests. Not that she had many at all, most especially in recent years. It took only the bravest of the brave to follow the way of 'Jashin'.

She almost sighed out-loud at the thought of this place for the courageous being called the religion of the 'evil god'. It was _not _an _evil _act, it was simply a skill she, herself, had used to take down one of the most evil beings in the universe. Having done so, and being the first to do so, Kagome Higurashi was given a spiritual immortality...

And immortality was given to those whom used this religion properly and faithfully.

However, now was no the time to dwell on such things, she realized after seeing whom exactly the follower was.

"Hidan.." She breathed, rushing forward and into the man's arms.

In this vast, empty void, Hidan was a reminder to herself that she was not, and would never be, truly alone. After taking up the religion, Hidan had soon endeared himself to her, as more than just a follower, but a lover.

"Kagome..." He murmured, his lips brushing against her own.

This, in itself, may be a sin, for the gods had put her in an empty space on _purpose. _However, the gods work in mysterious ways, maybe she was placed here for _him._

Either way, he had a lot of guts; seducing the goddess of his religion, and so much heart; coming back to her again and again without fail.

Kagome had no doubt in her mind he would continue to do so, until he, himself, became a god, or he died from some sort of inability to fulfill his role.

If he _did _die, she'd just have to bring him back anyway. Her lips met his for a deep and passionate kiss, and he responded eagerly.

He was _hers _after all, and who was to deny the great 'Jashin' what she wanted, ne?

To them, it would be hours before he had to return, but for everyone in the 'real' world...he was gone only a small amount of time. He would smile, and happily announce how wonderful it had been to be dead once again, how pleasurable. In truth, for him, it had. The pain all lead up to _her _in his arms, after all. His sweet, loving, beautiful goddess.

Kagome.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

HIDAN FINALLY. I really still don't have much of an idea about him, I saw him in the anime, I learned a little bit about the Jashin religion, but other than that I know just about...nothing.


	45. Like A Drug

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

**Title: Like A Drug**

**Pairing: Gaara/Kagome**

**For: cityslicker01**

**Theme: "It's like you're a drug, it's like you're a demon I can't face down...And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time" Addicted by Kelly Clarkson**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Follow up to Forever Yours  
**

It was incredibly addicting, this affection he showed her, now. Though it was _not _publicly known that she, the Kazekage's aid, was also his lover; it _was_ publicly known that she lived and worked in the Kazekage Tower.

The elders wanted it this way, and his siblings thought it would be safer for her in general.

But, because of how little affection she was able to receive, that addiction was almost unbearable. To be without his touch for more than a week was enough to cause her to reschedule one of his meetings with one of the new genin teams, and have him all to herself for almost an hour.

Doing such things when he was the Kazekage was frowned upon at the very least, and so Gaara began putting aside three hours every three days for a private 'meeting' between himself and Kagome. Of course, sometimes there _couldn't _be _much _affection, due to important events, or missions.

But, _still, _the warm glances, the brushing of fingers when passing a document back and forth, it was...enough.

Though, she certainly didn't mind being bent over his desk every so often, as well.

She grinned at that particular memory. He had been almost forceful with her, having not had her in _that _way for two weeks. He, himself, it seemed, was growing rather addicted to _her _affection, too.

That feeling of being so _loved _was addicting in itself.

Really, she couldn't get enough of him. His touch, his taste, even the demonic energy that poured from him was addicting.

With this in mind, Kagome happily entered the Kazekage's office and bowed low. "Kazekage-sama, I have the document you requested." Kagome said before standing. She watched as he motioned her over, a particular glint in his eye that always, _always _excited her.

It meant he was _wanting _her. _Wanting _to be inside her.

_Just...take me. _She thought, and he knew it, for it was clearly expressed in her eyes.

_Oh, I will...I will. _His eyes said back just as he took the document from her, his soft fingers grazing over hers just barely. "Thank you, Higurashi-san. Now, put the barrier in place, we need to have a talk."

The show they put on was usually for the ears to the walls. Both knew without the barrier they were simply Kazekage and his aid, to anyone outside the barrier they were discussing 'secret' missions that went to the ANBU.

Not that they didn't do that, _too. _Just...afterwords.

Just as Kagome began bringing out the scroll to place the barrier, Temari came stumbling into the room.

"Gaara! There's been an attack on Konoha!"

_Fuck. _The word echoed through both Kagome and Gaara's minds as they began discussing this next mission and who would be on it.

A longing gaze.

Sweet nothings exchanged through just a glance.

A sweet smile and a cute wink.

Brushing of fingers while this or that was handed off.

It all translated to one hugely addicting set of mind.

_I love you._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Ooooh Another to the Gaara story line ~ 3


	46. Why I Left

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

**Title: Why I Left**

**Pairing: Kisame/Kagome**

**For: r0o(velcrowing plunnies to me~~~)**

**Theme: Run**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

Dark hair was lifted up with a breeze, causing two figures to pause in their journey back from Konoha.

One of them was a distinctive person with blue skin and gleaming golden eyes, as well as very, _very _shark-like attributes. He even had dark blue hair, which was currently fluttering in the wind. All in all, he wasn't the typical lady's man, but still quite handsome, in his own way.

The other, however, was a definite lady killer. Dark hair with glowing red Sharingan eyes, this man stood proudly, as an Uchiha _should. _Based on their looks alone, this particular man was the winner.

However, one certain female never saw it like that.

Standing before them, with ebony hair that was just settling back in place, was a woman of about thirty years of age, though they'd never have been able to tell by looks. By her looks alone, she looked to be around sixteen.

But, then, that was something that would never change.

What _had _changed, noted by Kisame alone, was the fact that there were _ten _boys with her.

_**Ten.**_

Kisame gulped, loudly, not reaching for his sword, even though his partner was now estimating how long it would take to defeat them all.

"K-Kagome..." Kisame choked out.

_The reason...._

"Hello, _dear._" The woman, Kagome, growled out and Kisame took a step back.

This action alone scared Itachi a little.

_The reason I left...was because of her._

"You left me _pregnant _with _dectuplets." _The woman said, her hands fisted in her anger.

Itachi's eyes widened and he wisely stepped back. Dectuplets? Kami help Kisame, because he sure as hell wasn't going to.

"N-Now Kagome...I was going to come back...things just got...complicated. That group...kinda...won't let me really leave them, like I was going to originally, and--" He stopped when he realized just how futile his efforts were.

"I figured now that they were Genin, we'd come find their _father._" Kagome said, narrowing her eyes at him. "You're dead fishman."

As Kisame and Itachi ran, not from her, _they never run from anyone!_, Itachi growled. "So, why did you leave her alive?"

"I can't kill the damn woman!" Kisame answered, and Itachi allowed a brow to raise in question. "I actually care for the bitch, okay? It's just...kids..._me and Kagome's _kids."

The two looked back to see the ten vicious looking identical boys, all wielding various weapons and scrolls. One was currently even on the back of a rather large canine summon.

Itachi nodded. Yes, the children were...well, not _scary, _scary wasn't in the Uchiha vocabulary. They were...he glanced back......threatening.

Looking at their mother he gulped at the murderous expression on her face. Scary just found its way into the Uchiha vocabulary, because there was no other way to describe the sudden fear that coursed through him. Suddenly, he knew why Kisame had run away.

Their children...would be terrifying when they grew up.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

KISAME! FINALLY!


	47. Our Treasure

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

**Title: Our Treasure**

**Pairing: Itachi/Kagome**

**For: MadMiko whom said, on chapter 8, that it would make for an interesting long story :3**

**Theme: punishment**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Follow up to Guilt**

Nothing in the world was more important right now. Absolutely nothing. He had to make sure she was safe, protected. He had given it a great deal of thought, but, eventually he had come to the decision that it was best _not _to piss off the akatsuki, at least, not until he knew more about them.

And so, he joined, on the condition, by every member's word, that Kagome Higurashi and any of her offspring were to be protected. Even going so far as to bring Hidan's religion into it, forcing him to make a blood oath that she would be safe, even if she were to fall under his care.

The one most willing to do so, only about a year later upon being recruited, was Deidara, obviously hoping to find a weak point.

Unfortunately for him, Deidara, himself, found joy in her presence. She had a calming feel about her, and it made his more..explosive personality settle down; and for a time he enjoyed a simple chat, or helping her out with the baby. And so, Itachi's weakness..became his own.

And for their own reasons, everyone else's as well.

Kagome giggled as Momiji and Momoko, her and Itachi's son and daughter respectively, played with each other. Momiji was a year and six months old, while Momoko was only five months. Momoko would flail, and Momiji would giggle and give her a finger, which she would proceed to put in her mouth.

Itachi watched the scene with Kisame at his side, they didn't have a specific mission at the moment, and so they had come back to what had been dubbed 'Home' Base, because it was where _she _was. The only one who hadn't known about this base had been Orochimaru, whom was never even given the chance to find out about Kagome, thanks to the a certain failed attack on Itachi just before he joined the team.

Madara was more than willing to accept Kagome's aid in rebuilding the Uchiha clan, but, Itachi had an odd feeling Madara had something else in mind for her as well. However, part of the protection plan was keeping her out of any Akatsuki missions, blinding her to what was happening.

That didn't mean they refused when she asked, but they shielded her from the whole truth.

After all, she was their pure, beautiful little treasure, she needn't be tarnished with the harsh realities of what was happening.

Kisame drove his sword into the ground as Kagome shoved Momoko into his arms, Momiji in Itachi's. "Watch them while I go get some food." She ordered, quickly leaving to her garden.

Kisame sighed, looking over at Itachi. "We came here to play babysitter?"

Itachi shrugged. "They're practically your niece and nephew. Get use to it, Kisame."

Kisame sighed again, lifting Momoko into the air. "I don't see how she can call this thing 'cute'. She's all flesh and wrinkles."

Itachi snorted. "She thinks everything is cute. Even _you. _I think she's slightly insane, but that's beside the point."

"Well, look who she's with, of course she's off her rocker." Kisame snickered out as Itachi sent him a glare. "What? It's true!"

"I believe it's about time we had another sparring session." Itachi said and Kisame winced. He'd gone a little too far, apparently.

"Itachi~ I better not see a single bruise on Shark-kun!" Kagome snapped as she reentered and Itachi let out a sigh. She heard, great, now he wouldn't get to beat the fishman down. Letting out a chuckle as Momoko tried to gnaw at Kisame, he figured leaving Kisame with the kids while himself and Kagome had some alone time should be punishment enough.

As he set his plan in motion, handing Momiji to Kisame while leading Kagome away, he glanced over at the man holding the relatively calm children.

…..............punishment enough_ for now._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Ooooh Kisame from daddy to babysitter XD


	48. Meet The Kids

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

**Title: Meet The Kids**

**Pairing: Kisame/Kagome**

**For: R0o**

**Theme: punishment**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Follow up to Why I Left**

"Hurry up, Kira!" Snapped one of the boys suddenly, his hand diving into one of his many pockets to grab some kunai.

Kira huffed. "Shut up, Taro! We'll catch him, it's not like we can all be as fast as mister attack from a distance!" He growled out, waving his very, very large axe at his brother.

A whip cracked, narrowly missing Kisame's feet as it's wielder spoke. "This isn't the time to be fighting amongst ourselves."

"Who the fuck died and made you boss, Byakuya?" Another growled out and Byakuya just turned up his nose, ignoring him.

"Now, now, Gin, no need to get worked up, you're suppose to be focusing on getting close enough to attack them with your nunchuku, remember?" The one on the dog said and Gin gave a snort.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Leave the kid alone, Toki, he's just a bit sore." One said as he pulled out a scroll, smearing blood onto it. Suddenly a large cat appeared and he hopped onto it's back.

"Shut up, Rei, you don't have to counter every thing Toki ever says." Snapped the wielder of twin blades. Kira snorted.

"Like you don't do the same to Hiro." He growled, gesturing towards the one with a single long sword.

"Don't forget Mikoto and Hikaru have their own grudge against each other, and you, Kira, have a thing against Taro." Hiro said with a light glare.

Mikoto, wielding metal knuckles growled while turning his head ever so slightly to glare at Hiro. Hikaru, with clawed knuckles, kept his eye on their prey. At the moment they were running in a 'V' formation, much like birds do when flying together. Hiro was up front, while Toki and Rei, the summoners, were on either side. Next came Toushiro and Byakuya, Gin and Mikoto, Kira and Hikaru. Then, in the middle, making the 'V' almost an 'A' was Taro. Behind them by only a few paces was Kagome.

"FOCUS!" Kagome snapped and all the boys immediately shut up and pinned their eyes on their father. Itachi gulped just as Kisame's ankles were trapped by Byakuya's whip, but brought down his sword to cut the leather weapon.

However, instead of the weapon simply breaking, it forked into two, one half now wrapped around his sword, while the other around Kisame. With one tug, Kisame was off his feet, falling face first to the ground, while Itachi's sword was pulled from his grasp.

"I have him, mother."

Kagome nodded. "NOW!"

Suddenly Kisame was covered with a pile of boys. "Why did you leave us?" "How come we all look like you and not ma?" "Hey, whats up with the tattoos under your eyes?" "Oi, is that a sword? Mom said you had a sword!" "Why didn't you draw that thing on us I bet it coulda done some damage!" "Man I want a sword like that."

The questions and comments didn't seem to stop, and Kisame looked up at his former lover. "Eh...Hi?"

Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Ne, Kisame, how'd you know I wanted a chase?"

Kisame shrugged. "You always did like this kinda game."

"Game?" Itachi asked, feeling a lot safer now that she was smiling.

"Hai! Kisame's always my prey!" Kagome giggled out, pouncing on the shark man along with the children. "I got tired of waiting for your little war games to be done~" She said sweetly, snuggling up to him. Itachi sighed.

"So you aren't really mad?" Itachi and Kisame asked at the same time. Kagome blinked.

"I thought you knew. No, you told me you'd be gone for a long time, and not to wait, but Kisame's my fishman! He gave me my beautiful children!" She said and snuggled into him. "They been wanting to meet their dad, and I missed him so much!"

"..." Itachi sweatdropped. Of course Kisame would find the crazy lady to fall in love with. He watched as Kisame's face split with a grin, learning about each child one at a time now.

So...he had really wanted this family after all.

….Interesting.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Kisame's daddy again! Isn't that sweet? XD I just had to follow it up without him dying~


	49. Garden Games

**Disclaimer: Don't own any animes mentioned in this fic ~  
**

******Title: Garden Games**

******Pairing: Zetsu/Kagome**

******For: KibaSin and Kage**

******Theme: Getting down and dirty in the garden**

******By: o0KittyBlue0o**

A black hand flexed as golden-yellow eyes stared at it for a moment, realizing how much he'd miss her when she left, and how he would fall into his depression while she was gone.

He looked up to see her bent over, watering her precious garden—she said the flowers reminded her of him, especially when he was gone on missions.

Once he had caught her playing with herself amongst the shrubs, not that she'd ever find out that they had been watching...

Kagome gasped as her pants were suddenly pulled down in the back, and small nips were given to her round ass.

"W-Wha?" She choked out, pulling away and pulling her pants back up. "What are yo-" She was cut off as he pulled her back down onto the flower bed, sitting on top of his chest so he could, once again, pull down her pants and bite her ass lovingly.

She giggled, embarrassed, seeing as he'd never been this way before. "Zetsu, what's gotten into you?"

Suddenly she found herself face first into the ground-and her precious tulips- as he pulled her thong down and quickly released himself from his pants. "Zetsu!"

His face was suddenly down beside hers, his flytrap like extensions having been retracted down into their body for now, as his fingers entered her, finding her already suitably wet, due to his sudden aggression. With a smile, which showed off his abnormally rounded teeth, he thrust forward, entering her swiftly and taking pleasure in her blissful gasp.

"Zetsu, what brought this on?" She questioned again, again with no answer as he thrust into her faster, deeper. It wasn't long before she couldn't speak at all, his fingers toying with her clit as he had his way with her. She was losing herself in an orgasmic bliss all too soon before she received her answer.

"You." Black Zetsu said simply and she smiled. He never spoke very much, it was hard for him to get personal with anyone, but his simple answers had so much meaning behind them.

He just knew how to make a girl feel special sometimes.

"You look really, really good gardening~!" White Zetsu said with a small laugh. "And we know--"

"Shut up." Black Zetsu grouched and Kagome wiggled her pants and thong back in place before snuggling close to the sneaky male.

"You should be nicer to your other half, Kuro, and Hikaru, you need to learn to phrase things in a way that would least annoy Kuro." Kagome scolded lightly as their arms wound around her.

He-they-were the only ones close enough to nature to actually summon her, and often times would let her roam free in their world until she absolutely had to return to the plane of the pure. Eventually, Kuro had come to expect Kagome to return to her 'home' every three weeks, for three weeks, then they would summon her again.

Usually, after three weeks away from each other, Zetsu became a bit more dominant than usual, like today, but today was the second week of her three week stay and Kagome still really couldn't find much reason for his unexpected attack.

Shrugging it off, Kagome just decided that it was enough that he had wanted her so badly out of no where. It just showed how much he still cared.

* * *

AN:

Zetsu~~~~! I finally did a kinda okay lemon? wows. XD


	50. She's Got a Lot of Love to Give

**Title: She's Got a Lot of Love to Give**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto/Hiei/Kagome**

**For: KibaSin, Kage, MadMiko, and Sorrow because you four are awesome. And, of course, R0o because she's a forking plunnie master.**

**Theme: To Love**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime mentioned in any of my fanfics. **

Hiei and Sasuke gave twin snorts of both amusement and disgust as Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs for their captors, or captor as it were, to let them go. Some how, some way, this man had suppressed all demonic traits.

Apparently, this resulted in the Sharingan and curse mark to become...inactive.

Hiei, himself, the other two had learned, was a full blooded, full fledged youkai. Their captor was...kind of. Listening to the battle, several stories up, since they were trapped in a pit with some kind of barrier over it, they learned the man that had captured them was named Naraku. He had once been ningen, but was now more of a conglomerate of youkai under the control of one mind.

Not that that made any sense what so ever to Naruto, since he couldn't stop yelling up at the bastard to let them out. In fact, Sasuke was sure he had no idea that said bastard-Naraku-was in the middle of what sounded like an epic battle.

A strange sound echoed down the hole—sounding almost like a slice but at the same time a slurp—and the demon, Hiei, chuckled.

Glancing over in silent question, Sasuke caught Hiei's eye.

"Someone just got their head removed."

Naruto paused and looked over, horrified at the thought.

Suddenly there was a strange burst of light from above and a voice flowed into their ears.

"Are you guys okay?!" Kagome shouted down at them. "Can you guys get out on your o-" She was interrupted as the three boys landed. "Okay, guess that answers that question."

"Girl, wh-" Sasuke started but Kagome huffed.

"My _name _is _Kagome. _Not 'girl'. Get it right." She snapped before blushing brightly. "Eh...sorry..."

Naruto smiled. "Kagome-chan, do you know where we are?" He asked as Sasuke glared daggers.

"Well...how about we start with where your from?" Kagome asked sheepishly as her group finished off the minor demons in the background.

"Fire Country." Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time and were both puzzled by Kagome's confused look. Hiei snorted humorously as his Jagan Eye blazed to life.

"It seems neither of these fools are from this _planet _let alone this _time._" Hiei said as he grazed over the two boy's minds, as well as what little he could get from hers.

It was odd that he couldn't get passed her first mental barrier, in fact, it irked him quite a bit.

"...Oh dear..." Kagome murmured.

It wasn't long after that that it was agreed they'd join her on her quest to destroy this Naraku character, mainly due to the fact that he was their only link back home. Well, Naruto and Sasuke's link. Hiei was sent here by the ever annoying prince of fools—Koenma.

Naruto, two months later, made a shocking discovery. Not about how to get home, but rather about himself as a person.

He was...in love...with...Kagome.

It wasn't that he hadn't known he had a crush—she was extremely cute and very kind to him, even knowing what he had inside him—but he hadn't thought it was actually _love _love. It was hard...so hard to see those tears fall for that...bastard.

_Stop._

He glared in the direction InuYasha had gone off in. To that nasty clay _thing _no doubt. Even Kyuubi inside him decided to growl at the thought of the stupid hanyou. Not that they had anything against him being hanyou, mind you, or at least Naruto didn't, but he just rubbed them the wrong way.

_Stop._

Kagome had said it was because they both had...louder personalities.

_Stop crying. _

Her sobs were hurting him. Those tears...they unnerved him. But that's not what caused him to break down. What caused it was her looking up at him and opening her mouth.

"I'm sorry I'm not as good as she is..." He knew she wasn't looking _at _him, and she was talking to herself, but none the less he launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're a thousand times better than her, Kagome!" He said as he pulled her face to his chest. "Believe it!" The last bit was choked out, just as her arms came to wrap around him.

It was at that time Kagome felt a small tug at her heart.

Hiei and Sasuke both watched on with a bit of disgust as Naruto fawned over the girl, often times he'd bring her freshly plucked flowers or praise her ramen cooking skills outrageously. Likening her to a god just for her cooking? The idiot must have hit his head on something.

"It seems ignorance is truly bliss." Hiei commented as Naruto and InuYasha got into one of their daily screaming matches.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted out, agreeing with Hiei whole-heartedly.

Still, during battle, both would notice the increase in Naruto's strength, and how, when Kagome seemed to be in danger, he'd suddenly gain a second wind and find a way to save her.

_Ours. Kyuubi had begun murmuring when Naruto was around the girl, Hiei noticed. Shrugging it off, he chalked it up to the kitsune being an idiot, after all, he couldn't base his entire view of the species after Kurama, that would be ridiculous._

Another month would pass, and before Sasuke realized it, he had often stared at the girl who made Naruto so strong. How was it that one slip of a girl could effect one person so much? It seemed illogical, strange to him on many levels. If this was only about love, shouldn't Sakura, who had loved him so dearly, be ten times as strong as she was now?

And that girl, she was so weak, considering her love of the inu.

What was it? What was it about this specific female that made Naruto so much stronger? Was it because the Kyuubi, itself, was in love with the girl? It was painfully obvious, since the Kyuubi actually listens to her.

Hell, if she wanted, she could have the Kyuubi at her feet worshiping her.

Sasuke frowned. She...was dangerous. He'd have to watch her closely, find out what the hell was going on here.

"Sasuke-kun?" Kagome called out, almost a week later. She seemed so calm, considering she just caught him spying on her—even as she bathed.

She sat in the water, still clothed in a bathing suit since she'd had one too many close calls, her back towards him and her head tilted to the side.

"....Tch." He turned his head away and left. Kagome shook her head and continued bathing.

Two days after that he found himself watching her in the bath again.

"Why've you been keeping an eye on me, Sasuke?" She asked as if to herself, but he knew better. She knew he was there, some how.

Giving no answer, Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned back against a tree. She may know he was there, but not where he was, maybe. He'd just have to keep watching to find out more.

A week after that he realized her favorite color was green.

He hadn't realized he'd known such a thing about her. It did, however, make sense. She never said anything, but he saw how her eyes lingered on that green colored comb as they passed through a village. He saw how her fingers twitched as they walked by a particularly beautiful forest green kimono with a gold dragon twirling up the right side. How she always had some kind of green on her son, Shippo.

His favorite color was blue.

And it was because of that fact that he couldn't stare into her eyes too long, for he would almost feel something. Those storm blue eyes of hers were mesmerizing. They were...beautiful. Enchanting. And he was ranting inside his head about how god damn pretty her eyes were!

His mind was betraying him.

He was scared.

He was falling.

Hard.

He'd pretend otherwise, however. He'd brush this off, just like he had with his small crush he had on Hinata.....Not...that...he had ever had a ….crush.....

God damn it his mind was betraying him again! It was all her fault, everything! It was completely and utterly all her fault! Never had his own thoughts gone against him until now!

He was being ridiculous, and he knew it, but what else could he do? He didn't want to fall in love with some girl, especially one that was now mooning over _Naruto._

Seriously, why did it have to be her? He could have had anyone else, even that Sango girl, whom would often get caught staring at either himself or the monk, he suspected she truly felt that, he would have shuddered if it wouldn't cause people to look his way, love emotion the fangirls always prattled on about.

Love. What nonsense.

As if he would really...He caught himself as he watched Kagome Higurashi brush her hair with the green comb he'd actually stolen for her.

He couldn't be.

Really.

He wasn't.

_Just shut up and admit you're lusting after the damn woman, you've annoyed me long enough. _Hiei mentally snapped at the Uchiha, causing him to nearly wince. He hated that ability Hiei had, but nothing could be done about it, especially one one thinks 'loudly' like he does, apparently.

So, it was official, he was kind of in...the 'L' word...with Kagome. Just...lovely.

Turning his head he glared at Naruto, whom was currently running off to go hunt down something for dinner. Wait.

"Oi, Dobe, bring back some deer!" Sasuke called out and Naruto looked back, confused before frowning.

"Deer!?" Naruto called back and Sasuke shrugged before standing.

"Well, if you can't, I'll just have t-" Before he could finish Naruto let out huff.

"Oh, I'll bring back the biggest deer you've ever seen, Teme! AND I'll do it in an hour!" With that the blonde had disappeared.

Kagome sighed and walked up, just as he thought she would.

"Now what was that about? You're not even making it a contest or anything, you're just giving him a random mission."

He brought his hands up to her cheeks and forced her to look him in the eyes. "You're too good for him or that mutt." Sasuke said to her, just before releasing her and walking away, making sure his back was facing everyone for his face was on fire like never before.

Sango walked up to Kagome and Sasuke could hear the woman's reaction.

"Did he just..confess?" Sango asked and Kagome stammered.

"I-I don't...Don't really know...He just...Yeah. I guess he did..."

It would be a week before the awkwardness between them went away, and it was during this time, when he had refused to even look her in the eye, that she felt another tug at her heart.

She was falling for two guys at the same time.

She didn't know what to do, or how to tell either of them.

Slowly, Kagome began to become more and more awkward. She was clumsy before, cutely so, but now she was amazingly ditzy as well, it seemed, often unable to talk to either Naruto or Sasuke for longer than a sentence without fumbling on her own words.

Becoming more and more withdrawn, Kagome, nearly six weeks later, caught Hiei's eyes. Not that it was hard, she was easy on the eyes, but it was her behavior that caught his attention. The more she fumbled, the more helpless she seemed, even though it was a proven fact she was far from helpless, the more he just...couldn't take his eyes away from her.

Even now, as she sat between Naruto and Sasuke, whom both were trying to offer their own brands of support to her, only making her flush and feel more awkward, Hiei watched her.

"Its alright if you don't like us back, Kagome, we understand, just...let us like you okay?" Naruto said, grabbing her hand in his own. Sasuke was a step ahead, her hand in his and his free arm wrapped around her waist.

Kagome blinked and looked over to Naruto. "It-it's not tha-that I...um...well..I...ano..."

Hiei sighed as she tried to bring together the right words, failing miserably and ending up confusing the boys. Shaking his head, he decided he'd have to put an end to this nonsense before he, too, was effected by that aura of hers.

Yes, he could sense it, that aura that caused an attraction to those she seemed to deem worthy. The hanyou seemed unaffected by it, and thus, somewhere inside, she rejected him. However, he was not pleased that the purest being he knew, possibly other than Yukina, though even that was questionable, had deemed him worthy, somewhere along the way.

He wondered when that had happened, exactly. When she stopped looking at him as just another traveling partner, and more of a strong and able male.

Not that he truly cared too much, after all, she was only human.

He watched with rising anger as each of the two males beside her stole a quick kiss from her before glaring at each other with friendly jealousy shining their eyes.

Of course they both, as he did, looked at her to see her reaction to them both kissing her so suddenly.

Flushed with a small smile, though slightly covered by her hand, she shyly looked up at the two with glittering happy eyes.

He only wished she could smile at him like that. Hiei turned his eyes away, a hand fisted in his shirt.

His heart felt like it was being squeezed.

_Fuck. Too late. _

He looked up at her, only to find her looking back at him. Their eyes met for only a few seconds, though it felt like forever to Hiei, whom had gotten lost in those endless blue eyes of hers. However, she quickly turned away and looked up at Naruto as he began to ramble about one thing or another, leaning against Sasuke as she did so.

Those three looked happy together. Maybe it would be best not to bother them. Hiei's thoughts took this path and he decided maybe it'd be best. After all, even though the brat was an Avatar like Kurama, of sorts, and the Uchiha was partially youkai, freaks in their own right, Hiei was a freak among freaks, or so he'd been told.

Kagome preferred to call him a miracle child.

Shaking his head he turned away.

Not even two weeks after that Sasuke found himself accompanying Kagome to the hotsprings, not for anything perverse, though he'd have been very much willing, she was simply liking the conversation they had been having, and were still having.

And she wanted to ask him something.

Eventually, after bathing nearly three times over, she finally got up the courage to ask.

"Sasuke...Gomen, I don't want to seem selfish or anything..." She turned to him grabbing his shoulders and giving him a small peck on the lips. "And I don't want you to think I'd love you or Naruto any less...I just..."

"You like him, don't you?" Sasuke asked. He had always been observant.

"If...If you don't like it...I won't bring it up again, you're just more...sensible about these things than Naruto is...and so...I just wanted to get your opinion on it first. I know how protective you two can get about me, I'd like to avoid any fighting, and if that'd cause--"

Sasuke placed a hand over her mouth and shook his head.

"I'll talk to Naruto, you go ahead and talk to Hiei about it." Sasuke dropped his hand and his lips met hers again. "Thank you, for asking."

Her heart felt full, then, and warm. It didn't take her but moments to get dressed and race back to camp.

By the time Sasuke returned as well Hiei was following Kagome across to the other side of the clearing, away from the prying ears of both InuYasha and Naruto. Shippo, being the smart kit he was, probably already knew what was going on.

"Dobe. We gotta talk." Sasuke called out and Naruto cocked his head. "About Kagome."

"Eh?! I thought we already said--"

"Yeah, well, our trio is turning into a foursome. Its what she wants." Sasuke said, smacking the back of the blonde's head. "But no more than that, I don't even think she'll be able to handle just us three..."

Naruto smirked. "I think she could...just not in the way you're thinking..."

Sasuke blushed and threw a punch at his friend.

Across the clearing, Hiei had just gotten the news. His heart raced and he couldn't help his reaction. Immediately she had been swept up against him and his lips covered her own. In the background he could hear Sasuke and Naruto threatening InuYasha, while Sango and Miroku tried to cool things down, no doubt covering Shippo's oh so innocent eyes.

Months would roll by, and eventually the two ninjas would return home...with three extra people. Hiei seemed relieved to be in a world where youkai roamed pretty much freely, and Kagome was just happy she could keep the little family she had built. Naruto's first order of business was to have everyone apply for Konoha citizenship, even Shippo, whom the elders wanted to be claimed as a pet, though that idea was quickly shot down.

Eventually, when the city was no longer raving about the newest additions, and they had settled into the Uchiha Compound, the three men were, in various ways, married to their love. I love yous were exchanged, rings were worn, and even Hiei wore a tux all three times.

As time would go on, they would bring up a grand total of eight children together, who's child was who's didn't matter, the only thing that did was that they all belonged to her. And she to them.


	51. Spicing It Up

**Title: Spicing it up**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome**

**For: KibaSin**

**Theme: Bondage**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime mentioned in any of my fanfics. **

She would have gasped if she could, at the moment, with that cold…whatever it was…rolling up her inner thigh. She wasn't sure what he meant, exactly, when he brought up this form of …well…role play she'd call it. Maybe.

Master and Slave play.

Sasuke was, of course, the master. He was always controlling like that and would never be able to play the submissive one, anyway. Kagome had been quite the disobedient little slave, up until about five minutes ago when he decided to bind and gag her.

Not that she really minded, it was kind of a turn on to try to guess what he was going to do next.

After he had cooled the area, apparently, his warm lips found their way to her thighs, sending what felt like almost painful heat coursing within her.

"N-Ngh~!" The sound that escaped her throat was erotic and enticing to the Uchiha, and he looked up towards her blindfolded eyes. He had made sure she wouldn't be able to see nor talk, but the sounds she could force out were no less erotic than her moaning his name.

He smirked at the thought. Pulling the ball gag out of her mouth he decided he wanted to hear her speak.

"Say my name, slave." He ordered and she shook her head, still being defiant.

"Iie, I won't." Kagome said as a coy smile found its way onto her face. "Not until you say mine."

"I'll punish you if I must." He purred out, and she gave a small squeak as a whip snapped just loud enough for her to hear, and realize what she'd heard.

"I-Iie, I won't!" She announced and felt the sting of the leather smack against her hip. Rather than the yelp he had been expecting there was a low moan. Blinking in surprise, Sasuke looked down at his wife before smirking.

"So, you like that do you?" He asked and watched as she flushed prettily.

"O-Of course, it comes from you, right?" She said with an embarrassed tone.

His smile came slowly as he picked up a small chain to his left. "Lets play a little game then, slave."

Just then a loud wail echoed through the household and the mood was instantly gone. Sasuke, knowing it had to be done, untied Kagome, watched as she took off the blindfold, and handed her a robe as she rushed out the door and to the nursery.

The newest addition to the Uchiha clan had just woken up. Sasuke sighed and shook his head, his hands on his hips. Though the child itself was his treasured son, he couldn't help but notice how much of a cock block he was.

AN:

Welp, who's next?_ Voting happens on my page here:_

http : // o0kittyblue0o . deviantart . com

minus the spaces of course. I'll put up ten requested pairings, wait for a day, then I'll put up the themes and wait for a day.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

I'm telling you right now reviews spur me to write FASTER. Also, the more reviews I get the longer chapter you'll get, too, most likely.

**Reviews [ Update Wait ] **

**-10 [ Up to three months wait.]**

**11-15 [ 3 weeks ]**

**16-25 [ 2 weeks ]**

**26-30 [ one week TOPS.]**

**31+ [I will update within days of the count ending time]**

**Review count ends May 5th, 2010 for this chapter.**


	52. My Girl

**Title: My Girl**

**Pairing: Kagome/Gaara**

**For: Zoey, Kage, Kiba, Crow~**

**Theme: Fear, Twins**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Follow Up to Like A Drug**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime mentioned in any of my fanfics. **

* * *

"I heard something about that girl...the one working in the kazekage tower." A civilian woman began her gossip, just as Kagome slipped into the crowd to grab some more supplies. Gaara hadn't wanted her to go grocery shopping on her own, not in her state, but she'd insisted. No doubt he'd sent someone to watch over her in secret anyway, but that's just fine.

"What does she do anyway?" Kagome could have snorted at that, knowing she was possibly the only one that really understood Gaara enough to explain some things to newer ninja, or ninja from other countries. There were just certain things that pissed him off, and quite frankly, she knew him best.

"I don't know, but I heard from the doctor she's pregnant, with twins no less." Kagome frowned as she paid for an cabbage she had picked out, moving on to the fruit stand right next door.

"Seriously? I thought she was such a sweet girl! I wonder who's children they are?" Gaara's of course, Kagome mentally added with a small smile as she asked politely about what region the apples came from—she didn't want anything from the North because of a possible contamination. Sure enough, they were from the North...

"He had no idea. It's no wonder the Kazekage avoids her like a plague...I wonder why he still lets her stay in the tower, though?" Kagome felt her eyes water as she paid for some good oranges and walked away, her swollen stomach weighing her down as she continued on.

He avoided her because he feared what they'd do to his child. The child of a so-called monster. You can say all you want about me, just leave him alone.

Kagome couldn't help her thoughts going dark as she heard more and more about how much of a bad person she was. Still, she held her head high and walked proudly back to the tower with the groceries in hand.

"Shh, its her. Look, she is pregnant..." No shit, her ankles were swelling something crazy right now. And she ached all over, it was a wonderful feeling.

"What a little whore, I thought her and the Kazekage had a thing, you know? Remember when they were younger?" Of course they had a 'thing' why else would she become his assistant with no real nin training. Though he had taught her how to fight herself, she still wasn't officially a nin, though she was a pretty damn good spy, even Gaara had to admit that.

"She'd follow him around like the little tramp she is, I guess she got too frustrated or something." Oh, if only she could throw a fist at that lady's...wow the hormones were acting up. She'd never wanted to plant a fist in someone's face before. Or maybe she really was a bad person? That's a depressing thought...

"Maybe its his, you know?" DUH.

"Gaara-sama hated her as a girl, what makes you think he'd like her now?"

That's right. He had hated her, but not for being her. He was simply afraid. Because of you. All of you.

Tears welled up and she strode into the Kazekage tower as if she heard nothing. Civilian gossip meant nothing to her, right?

They were just words.

She kept repeating this within the confines of her mind as she restocked the fridge and walked back upstairs to her room. She shook her head as she closed the door behind her, locking it for once. Closing the window blinds, Kagome sat down on her bed and stared down at her large stomach.

He'd given her such a beautiful gift, these babies she'd have in a few months time, and here she was about to burst into tears over something some stupid civilians said. She was pathetic.

Elsewhere, Gaara sat at his desk stamping documents as Temari entered his office. He looked up and gave her a nod and she began to speak.

"There's a few actions you can take Gaara. You can completely toss Kagome out of the tower, which I highly doubt you'd do. You can threaten the village against speaking harshly about Kagome, which, again, I doubt you'd do. Or, you can announce to the village that the child she carries is yours. The way the entire civilian population is talking, I doubt Kagome'd be able to step foot among them for much longer without a fight." Temari said and Gaara gave her a shocked and confused look.

"They think she's slept with some random nin, giving up on you all together. In all honesty, they think she's a whore. Some of the men out there have even started talking about approaching her, now. And with you avoiding her like you have--"

"I'm NOT avoiding her!" Gaara snapped and Temari frowned.

"Lie all you want, Gaara, but you don't even so much as glance at her in public, in fact you tend to make sure she's as far from you as possible."

"..." Gaara sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Shukaku...Shukaku's going to be reborn into one of those children, Temari."

"That's not her fault, now is it? Why is she being punished for your fears?"

Gaara stood and walked from the room, leaving Temari to the task of stamping papers in his stead. As he walked he called several nin to spread the word that there would be public announcement in front of the Kazekage tower immediately.

Turning a corner, Gaara reached to open her door, only to find it locked.

Pressing an ear to it he could hear soft, muffled sobs.

His heart clenched.

"Kagome, let me in." Gaara said and listened as she shuffled around, probably trying to hide that she was crying.

After a few minutes she opened the door with a big smile, though it was obviously pained, she was trying hard.

"Gaara-sama, wha-" He took her hand and began dragging her downstairs, and, eventually, outside. As they walked up the steps to the small stage set up just for times like this, he heard the whispers.

"Oh, this is going to be good, has she been crying?"

"Looks like it, he's probably publicly expelling her from the village now."

"Obviously, I mean look at how angry he looks, and he's just getting angrier, too!"

Gaara's lips were pressed into a thin line before he reached the middle of the stage. A microphone was handed to him, so he may speak to the entire village.

"There has been much talk, lately, too much of it negative, I'm here today to put a stop to it. This woman you see before you, Kagome Higurashi, has been living under my roof, and as you can all obviously see, she is pregnant."

Some women took on some very please smirks, though a few looked like they were beginning to realize what this about.

"The children she will be having, the twin boys, will be my sons. She and I will be married the following year, privately and away from those of you that automatically assume the worse of my future wife. If I ever find out that _My _Kagome has fallen into tears because of you ever again, I will have you hunted down. Thank you."

The threat was there, but also the proposal. Kagome wrapped her arms around him, and, very publicly, buried her face into the crook of his neck. He was willing to sacrifice the trust he'd gained from this village for her.

All for her.

"I love you, Gaara, I love you so much." Kagome's choked sobs echoed through the speaker system, and Gaara looked down at her with a small smile.

"Hn." He responded before leading her back inside, leaving a large crowd to think about what just happened.

Two months later, Kagome would give birth to two little boys. Hiroki and Hiroyuki. Their names, respectively, meant abundant joy and wide-spread happiness. They were identical twins, both born with their mother's dark hair and their father's teal eyes. Their only physical difference was the fact that their cowlicks were located on opposite sides of their heads, as if the cowlicks were once joined as one. Hiroki had his on the left side of his head, and Hiroyuki had his on the right side of his head.

* * *

Apollagirl: I just really don't write lemons yet, dear. I may in the future, and I have in the distant past, but I haven't even really felt the urge to write a REAL lemon. Now there's some random ones that have some nondescriptive small lemons, but nothing real good yet. It also depends on the theme chosen. Yes, Bondage is a pretty heavy sexual subject, but at the time I was running back and forth from typing to babysitting a ten month old baby—thus ruining the mood.

On the first day I got the following wonderful reviewers in this order:

Whispering Kage

Kai

Vampiric Instincts

Rhianna224

Kakashixangela

Fierynightangel

MoonPrincess1989

Haru Inuzuka

Shiori Yume

ShadowLover18

Anonymous

Apollagirl

Miko Vampire

Betstar

TheAttentionJustEncouragesHer

KibaSin

Mrs. Cullen of the West

Day Two I got these reviewers:

blue

YaoiYuriLover

Miss Moo-moo Pettle Pot

H-dawg-luvs-anime

Dragfire

* * *

Welp, who's next? _Voting happens on my page here:_

_**http : // o0kittyblue0o . deviantart . com**_

minus the spaces of course. I'll put up ten requested pairings, wait for a day, then I'll put up the themes and wait for a day.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

I'm telling you right now reviews spur me to write FASTER. Also, the more reviews I get the longer chapter you'll get, too, most likely.

**Reviews [ Update Wait(an UP TO count) ] **

**-10 [ Up to three months wait.]**

**11-15 [ 3 weeks ]**

**16-25 [ 2 weeks ]**

**26-30 [ one week TOPS.]**

**31+ [I will update within days of the count ending time]**

**Review count ends May 9th, 2010 for this chapter.**

Voting is already over, just to let you know, Itachi/Sasuke one for chapter 53, the theme is still up for votes, though. Remember I only hold voting for about a day!


	53. Pain

Pain

Theme: Pain. Comedy. Sadness. Kyoot.

A/N: KibaSin was busy drawinz so I decided to write this one and not throw random plunny her way...for once. To which she snickers at. Yay.

Kiba: You and your plunnies...I hate those things.

Kitty: I wuvs plunnies *creates more*

Kiba: I have enough ideas of my own...

Pein/Kagome(implied)

_Midnight, not a sound from the pavement_

_Has the moon lost her memory_

_She is shining alone._

_In the lamplight the whithered leaves collect at my feet_

_And the wind begins to moan._

_Daylight, see the dew on the sunflower_

_And a rose that is fading_

_Roses wither away_

_Like the sunflower _

_I yearn to turn my face to the dawn_

_I am waiting for the day_

_Memory, turn your face to the moonlight_

_Let your memory lead you_

_Open up, enter in_

_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_

_Then a new life will begin_

_Memory, all alone in the moonlight_

_I can smile at the old days_

_I was beautiful then_

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was_

_Let the memory live again_

_Burnt out ends of smokey days_

_The stale cold smell of morning_

_The streetlamp dies, another night is over_

_Another day is dawning_

_Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think of a new life_

_And I mustn't give in_

_When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too_

_And a new day will begin_

_Sunlight, through the trees in the summer_

_Endless masquerading_

_Like a flower as the dawn is breaking_

_The memory is fading_

_Touch me, it's so easy to leave me_

_All alone with the memory_

_Of my days in the sun_

_If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is_

_Look, a new day has begun_

Pein's heart clenched as he finished watching the play. Tears fell from his purple eyes as he let the beauty of the story sink in.

Pain lead to the true meaning of happiness. No one could truly no happiness like those who know pain.

He sniffled as he took in Grizzabella's story.

He must spread this message. He had to!

Kagome sighed as she sipped her morning coffee, tapping the table top with her fingers. "You're going to what?" She asked that next morning.

Pein nodded. "I am going to bring the message of pain to the world. It holds so much truth! No one can know real happiness without pain!"

"And...You're changing your name to Pein."

"YES."

"Nagato.. You are being ridiculous." Kagome said, rubbing her forehead. "If you want to try this leave me out of it." She added, standing and walking back to the bedroom.

Pein sighed, Kagome had seen enough pain to know happiness, he knew her past well. He'd just have to bring this to the rest of the world—he would return to her after his mission was complete.

Kagome watched from the bedroom window as he left—frowning. How could he possibly believe that? There was other paths to happiness—such as love. He should know that.

He should _know. _With that she sniffled back tears of her own and lay down on the bed, alone.

He'd return for her one day. He always did...

A/N

There will probably NOT be a follow up to this one. I dunno. I don't really like Pein much.


	54. Run

Run

A/N For r0o

Sasuke watched on as she practically danced just out of his reach, again. She was a tease that way. The more he watched, the more he learned just how much of a tease she was.

She leaned over, grabbing a piece of fruit, rolling it around in her hand before putting it back, reaching for two more, and repeating the action. Eventually she found two to her liking and turned to her date, Kakashi, getting up on her tip toes just to place a soft, quick peck on the corner of his mouth before flitting away once more.

He watched as Kakashi, for a lack of a better word, _stalked _her as if she were prey.

She would stop here and there, at one point buying a chocolate covered banana and popping it into her mouth—sucking all the chocolate off.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to make his move after that. Sasuke raised a brow as Kakashi whisked her away, almost faster than he could catch up with, into a nearby alleyway.

He could actually hear them as he was passing by. Her mewls were delicious sounding, and breathless. He didn't look as he passed, knowing all too well if he had, he would probably attempt to rip Kakashi's throat out.

Kagome, at one point, was almost _his. _And then Kakashi came into the picture.

It hurt him as she called out Kakashi's name, lovingly, loudly.

He ran.


	55. For The Love of Sand: Love Once

For the Love of Sand

1: Love Once

Gaara gasped as her walls convulsed around him, milking him dry. He growled, holding her hips tight as they reached the height of ecstasy, and he heard her cry out, almost as if she was in pain.

He collapsed next to her, and she cuddled into his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, she nodded.

"Sore...sticky...good..." She murmured, kissing him softly. "Tired..."

He smiled, rubbing her back slowly.

He was glad they had chosen to try, though both of them had been a little afraid and nervous. It wasn't easy to let go of their virginity, but it was okay. They loved each other.

The Kazekage was happy with this woman, this strange woman who had appeared suddenly out of nowhere. And, as far as he was aware, she was happy with him.


	56. For The Love of Sand: Love Twice

For the Love of Sand

2: Love Twice

She stood behind him, smiling as he talked with the Hokage. Naruto was charming, all smiles and so energetic! She did, of course, know of her love's feelings toward the other man. He had told her before hand, before anything ever happened, that he loved another as well. He would love her, be with her, but he did hold love for another in his heart.

Kagome was fine with this, after all, Naruto didn't share the same feelings.

"Gaara...I been thinkin', y'know, and I kinda wanna...try...y'know...what we talked about...before." Naruto said, reaching over and grasping Gaara's hand in his own.

Kagome's smile faltered for a moment. "I-I'll leave you two alone." She said, walking from the room.

Gaara sighed. He couldn't do that to her. "I...can not be with you at this time, Naruto. I am sorry."


	57. For The Love of Sand: Love Together

For the Love of Sand

3: Love Together

Gaara found her in the library, Naruto at his heels. "Why not?" He demanded, but no answer came as Gaara continued forward.

"Damn it, Gaara, why the hell not?"

Kagome smiled from her place at a small desk. Her wavering voice caught Naruto's attention.

"Its alright, Gaara, you love him too." She looked at them, a small smile on her face. "I'm happy for you both."

Naruto frowned. He had not expected this. He perked up immediately, though. "What's your name?"

She hesitated. "Kagome..." She said, turning her eyes from his. He walked over, grabbing her chin.

"Kagome, if you wouldn't mind, we could share...I mean...well, I don't mean to come off as kinky or nothin' but I'm bi!" Naruto said and Kagome blushed. Gaara as well. He hadn't even thought about...that.

Kagome smiled. "Naruto, are you saying you want a threesome?" She asked and he shook his head. She blinked.

"Its more than that, if he loves you, you love him, he loves me, and I love him, I can't see why I can't fall in love with you, too."

Kagome stared at him in wonder before laughing.


	58. For The Love of Sand: Well Loved

For the Love of Sand

4: Well Loved

Naruto grinned as Kagome blushed. "What?"

Gaara chuckled.

Kagome frowned. "What?"

Naruto grabbed her, pulling her flush against him, their nude forms sticky with sweat. "We shared Gaara, how about Gaara and I share _you_?" He said, his grin absolutely wicked.

Kagome turned bright red. "I-I...I..."

Gaara smirked.


	59. For The Love of Sand: Love Lost

For the Love of Sand

5: Love Lost

Naruto pouted. It was time for him to return home.

Kagome smiled, kissing him gently. Naruto kissed her back as Gaara held him around the waist, waiting for his turn to give their private good byes. Kagome and Gaara had each spent some time alone with him, and Naruto couldn't have felt more loved than that moment. As the two broke apart, Naruto turned to Gaara, giving him a dominating kiss.

Gaara turned it around on him, forcing him into submission.

Kagome watched the two with a smile. It didn't seem to matter who was on top, after all, love was love, it was enjoyed in all ways no matter who was currently dominant.

Though, Kagome had to admit, it was rather sexy when it was them dominating her...she blushed. Now was the time to say good bye, not start another round.

Both men looked at her and her face reddened further.

Damn their youkai senses of smell!

It would be another two hours before the Hokage returned home, leaving behind two aching hearts eagerly awaiting his return.


	60. Pet

Kagome blushed as Kakashi's hand ghosted over her ass...in public no less. "Kakashi, stop." She said and he smiled at her innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Higurashi. Are you feeling ill? Your face is a bit red."

Kagome blushed further and frowned at him. She felt it again. She growled.

It was then that an arm wrapped around her. "Hello there, little mouse..." Anko purred in her ear. Kagome smiled.

"Anko!" She said, wrapping her arms around the woman and burying her face in the large breasts. "I missed you." She said, her breath warm in the woman's cleavage.

"I missed you too, little mouse, has the dog been watching over you well?" She asked and Kagome frowned.

"The dog needs to learn his place." She said before whispering. "He's touching me in public!"

Anko smirked at Kakashi. "You know, mutt, I told you not to upset her while I was away..."

Kakashi grinned. "You know, I wouldn't mind a bit of...punishment." Kagome grinned.

"I call the whip!"

Anko pat the woman's head affectionately before her hand traveled down her side. When it reached its final destination, her ass, it squeezed gently.

"I don't see why you two can touch each other in public, but I can't."

Kagome smiled brightly. "You're our pet, Kakashi!" She said, blowing him a kiss.


	61. SMUT

A/N Warning this chapter is pure smut. As in Lemon. As in sex. M/M/F. Boy on Boy on Girl. Enjoy.

Kagome smiled as she sat up, watching the men as they walked in, talking about minor details their lands, and the treaty that bound them together. It wasn't like the treaty would break anytime soon, she thought with a pout.

Naruto sighed as he turned his eyes from Gaara to Kagome, and a slow grin appeared on his face as his eyes started changing purple. Gaara knew that look and also looked at her, a wicked smile appearing on his own face.

"What do you think you're doing, little one?" Gaara purred to her and she smiled innocently.

She spread her legs slowly, sliding her hands down her thighs as she leaned over, just barely, from her spot on the Kazekage's desk.

Naked.

"Why, Gaara, Naruto, I thought you would have figured this one out on your own..." Kagome said, licking her lips.

Gaara was the first to start stripping, his long cloak coming off easily enough, but, he supposed he could give her a show. He watched as her eyes followed his hands, unbuckling the cloak slowly. His eyes drifted downward. Yep, this would definitely be worth it, she was already starting to get wet. Smirking, he slid the cloak down his arms, revealing a dark muscle shirt underneath.

Naruto came up behind him, using Kyuubi's claws to tear at the shirt, leaving tiny streaks of blood on Gaara's chest as he ripped it off of him.

Kagome moaned at the sight of Gaara's exposed chest and abs. She drank in the sight of him, walking over, she couldn't help but run her tongue over the cuts that ran across his chest. By this time Naruto had already reached around, unbuckling Gaara's belt before his hands dove into the other man's pants.

The Kazekage's cock throbbed in his hand, hot and ready. He smirked.

"Kagome, get back on the desk." Naruto said and she did, watching as Naruto slid Gaara's pants off of him, and began stripping himself as well.

Kagome's attention did not waver from Naruto, even as Gaara slid inside her. She gasped, and mewled for more, raking her nails over his back, but still, she stared at Naruto as the shirt was pulled up over his head.

Naruto's chest was more built than Gaara's, he was more about brute strength than Gaara would ever be. His skin already shown with sweat and, as she whimpered under Gaara, she felt herself grow even more wet. Naruto's pants fell to his ankles, and he stepped out of them slowly, allowing her to drink in his own throbbing need. She licked her lips as he walked up behind Gaara, and she grabbed Gaara's ass, giving Naruto the opportunity slide a finger in slowly.

Gaara moaned as Naruto readied him needlessly. Gaara pushed Kagome flat on her back, his mouth coming down on her breasts, as well as giving Naruto the hint.

Naruto smirked and sheathed himself inside Gaara, moaning as Gaara's muscles clenched around him in much the same way as Kagome's clenched Gaara. Naruto couldn't help but setting a rough fast pace. He smirked, he loved hearing both of their cries when he thrust.

Gaara hissed as her walls clenched around him, and in turn Naruto growled while Kagome let out a delicious mewl. Naruto felt his legs give out on him, and Gaara gasped at the lack of contact. Looking down at Naruto, panting, Gaara's eyes softened.

He turned back to Kagome. "Lets get to bed." He murmured and the two nodded in agreement with him. They needed a nap after that round. Kagome winced as she sat up and Naruto sighed.

Sometimes they forgot that they had to go gentler with her. She wouldn't be able to go another round for at least a day...As she turned her back to him Naruto nearly groaned. He wanted that ass too, damn it!


	62. Taste of Genius

Anko sighed, flushed after her session with Kakashi and Neji. Neji was younger than she usually liked, but, he had a lovely fetish for blood, and she loved using her kunai in bed. She left a pretty decent scar on his arm this time, that wouldn't do, she didn't like her pets covered in scars. She'd have to have Kagome do her thing later.

Speaking of Kagome, Anko grinned, knowing exactly where she was. She stood, grabbing her clothes as she left Kakashi's home, leaving her pets to deal with the mess. Neji and Kakashi watched her go, use to the treatment.

When Anko walked in she could hear Kagome's moans-and she knew they were Kagome's, after all, no one knew her as well as she did. No one. She pulled off her clothes, leaving them in the hall as she made her way to Kagome's bedroom.

"Fuck!"

Anko knew that voice. She frowned, turning about and grabbing her clothes once more. She did _not _like that Kagome was playing with their mutual pet alone, without claiming him as one of hers.

"K-Kiba! There!"

No, Anko didn't like that boy at all. She'd have to teach him a lesson and-

"Shika-Shikamaru harder!"

Anko turned back around. Kagome was _NOT _sampling the genius without her! How dare she!


	63. Trouble

She smiled at him as she walked past, her hair billowing in the wind. He knew the woman was trouble, knew that she would bring chaos into his life. He knew that she would not stand idly by, and he would have to play hero.

He would have to go out of his way to do things he simply did not want to do.

Sort of.

He sometimes thought he wouldn't mind all of it, if it meant she was his. He knew the thought was nonsense, he knew that he was being illogical. He felt a little crazy.

That must be it, he was going insane.

Why else would he... He paused as she turned back around, walking up to him.

She didn't say anything, just looked at him with a stubborn look in her eye.

At first, he hadn't realized what happened. He stared after her back as she ran, cheeks red.

She had kissed him.

He touched his lips.

Yes, she had definitely...oh, hell. He felt like laughing at his own stupidity.

He was in love with the damn woman. Before he knew it, one foot was being placed in front of the other. Troublesome.


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N For Sable! Why? SHIKAMARU.**

He first saw her while she was juggling groceries, having found it odd that Neji had rushed forward, not his usual calm self, and grabbed the bags from her. He had watched them as they passed, the girl chattering away about dinner, and Neji Hyuuga grunting his responses, scowling.

He had wondered about their relationship, but found it too troublesome to find out.

* * *

Her eyes were a deep dark blue, she obviously wasn't Hyuuga, yet, again, he saw her with the Hyuuga 'genius'. Shikamaru had nothing against the guy, but lately he'd found himself glaring at his back for no particular reason other than he was there.

It was an odd reaction on his part, but he blamed his lack of sleep.

* * *

Sometimes he found himself staring, and that in itself was bothersome. Not that he'd openly turn towards the girl and stare, that would cause heads to turn. No, instead he tried to figure out why she held his attention while she danced at the corner of his vision, nothing but a blur of color he knew was her. When she moved out of his sight, he'd remedy the issue instinctively.

She was pretty, not gorgeous, but she was nice looking. Her smile really made her beautiful, and the energy she exuded was refreshing. She seemed so free as she fluttered about, meeting everyone with Neji following behind her, brooding. She had hit it off well with Naruto, talking to him for much longer than anyone else, though he, himself, had talked to her in length about chakra and its differences with holy power.

It was an intelligent, refreshing conversation that gave him a new look at monks and mikos.

* * *

The first time he realized WHY Neji Hyuuga was with her, it made him feel a bit better, though he couldn't place why. She had gently turned down a drunken jonin's advances, quietly saying she wasn't that kind of girl. The Jonin took her kindness as hesitation, and pushed it. When he made a grab for her, Neji Hyuuga's fist went flying.

"Do not come near my sister again."

They had left quietly, paying for their meal and the broken bar that Neji had forced the man's head into.

Shikamaru Nara was confused as to why he had never heard of the Hyuuga's sister before.

* * *

It took him a good two months, but he found something about her. Kagome Higurashi was Neji Hyuuga's half sister, and had lost her mother only a couple years ago. Around the time he had first seen her. Apparently the two shared a father, and Kagome had come to Konoha to find him, leaving behind Japan to travel to them in china. Her brother, Souta Higurashi, apparently had started training as a Konoha nin shortly after they arrived, and had both been accepted into the Hyuuga household.

It was interesting, knowing that she had come from a foreign country in search of her long lost father, however, what was more interesting was the fact that she had stayed, knowing her father is dead.

Why?

* * *

Time passed and he watched as Kagome managed to sneak away from her half brother's presence, quickly racing towards him without realizing. She paused when she found him, laying in the grass-in her spot she claimed-staring at the clouds. She lay down beside him and they stayed there for a good thirty minutes before she got up and raced off. Shikamaru watched as Neji Hyuuga leapt over him, chasing down his sister.

The girl was trouble.

* * *

She was back again, laying beside him without a word. She'd been doing this lately, and it was oddly comfortable. Even Neji had started trusting her here, as long as Shikamaru walked her home.

After all, the one time he didn't she mysteriously broke her ankle.

Seriously, the girl was nothing but trouble.

He watched her from the corner of his eye as she giggled like a child, reaching up to the sky.

Although she was troublesome...it was...nice to be like this.

* * *

Her anger was nothing to laugh at, yet he couldn't help it. The reason for her anger was so ridiculous. So insane, so...perfect.

"Why the hell haven't you asked me out yet? I mean, I can see you're interested! UGH! I've been coming here to this same spot for over a year, and you've never even once hinted you wanted to! This is retarded and frustrating! AND STOP LAUGHING AT ME YOU JERK!"

He couldn't help it. He grabbed her and pulled her down on him, pressing his lips to hers. He was taken by surprise when she deepened the kiss, but didn't find it unwelcome. After a while, he found them tugging each other's clothes off, quickly. Her hands were driving him insane, and he new this would lead to more trouble, but couldn't bring himself to care as she begged him for more.

* * *

Her lips found his neck, waking him. He rolled on top of her, easily pulling up the dress she wore.

She always wore dresses now, it just made things easier.

He felt himself twitch and groaned as his fingers entered her. Her moan made the trouble worth while.

* * *

He should have really seen it coming, in fact, it was a miracle it hadn't happened sooner than this. Their daily romps had gone unnoticed for well over two years, surprisingly, as well as his nightly visits. However, it would only stand to reason that it would happen sooner or later.

His shadows grabbed Neji and held him down as Kagome pulled the covers over herself.

Troublesome.


End file.
